


Love Me Till Forever

by Teddy1008



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Child Isaac Lahey, Child Scott McCall, Child Stiles, Derek is not abusive, Discipline, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of abuse in orphanage, Minor Spanking Scenes, No Smut, No abuse, Non-Sexual Spanking, Parental Discipline, Parental Spanking, Read at Your Own Risk, Single Parent Derek, Spanking, Spanking in story, Teenage Rebellion, You Have Been Warned, but no actual abuse from Derek, nothing sexual in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac, Scott, and Stiles are brothers - but parentless brothers. Orphans. Useless. Unneeded. At least, that's what they were until the man in the black leather jacket and the kind, eye-crinkling smile entered their room in the orphanage. Will they finally have someone to love and care for them? WARNING: STORY CONTAINS NON-SEXUAL MINOR SPANKING SCENES. Nothing too big, but please read at your own risk. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye-crinkling Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I wanted to try out. I would love if you guys could support it. Thanks! Oh, and in the beginning of the story I use lots of the word 'beating' or 'beat', but I promise there will be no abuse. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

"You give that back to me, Isaac!"

The little brat stuck out his tongue. Scott huffed, crossing his arms. "Isaac, I'm gonna call over Mrs. Jengmitts if you don't that to me right now.”

The little boy gasped, his curls bouncing as he shook his head. “No! Scott, you can’t!” he argued. “She’ll let the older kids beat me. You can’t let her do that!”

Scott just crossed his arms and said, “If you don’t give me back my book, I’ll call her. Right now.”

“You wouldn’t!”

Stiles sighed as he watched his siblings argue, his hand running through his hair as he chewed on his lip. Honestly, Scott and Isaac argued _all the time_. And Stiles was always the one ending up comforting one sniffling and pouty Isaac while Scott just sulked by himself.

“You’re a little brat, Isaac!”

“I’m not a brat!” Isaac hollered back. “I’m five! I’m big; I’m not little anymore!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, wondering if he should stop the arguing. Being the oldest out of the three, he always had to be the ‘responsible one’. At least, that was what Ms. Jengmitts had told him. He was eight, Scott was six and Isaac was five – great. Being the oldest _sucked_.

“What’s going on in there?”

Stiles tensed when a head popped in—a kid named Ben, fifteen years old. Stiles grimaced. Ben hated them. A lot. Ben stepped inside, smirking. Stiles didn’t like that look on his face. He winced when Isaac, in a quite mouthy mood from the argument with Scott, growled, “What? You gonna give us a beating? Punch the sass right out of us? You—” And here he spat out a quite colourful word considering that he was a five year old.

Ben narrowed his green eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair. “You need a beating, kid? Are you asking for one right now? ‘Cause I’d be more than happy to oblige you.” He towered over Isaac, cracking his knuckles, and Stiles felt himself twitch, ready to leap into action and push the older kid away from his little brother if he attacked Isaac.

But Isaac seemed to have enough sense to not push it any further, especially with the stronger, bigger kids, and mumbled, “No.” He glared down at the ground sullenly. Stiles sighed in relief – at least Isaac had a brain. It wasn’t that Scott didn’t have one, but he was seriously reckless.

Stiles felt his heart thumping a bit faster as he watched, tense and ready. Ben could either beat Isaac right now for that sassy mouth of his, or feel a bit generous on the younger boy and let him off. The last time Isaac had mouthed off to Ben, the older kid had raised his fist at Isaac, ready to strike, and Stiles had had to leap in front of his younger brother and take that beating for him, even though Isaac argued afterwards that ‘he was a big boy now and could fend for himself’.

Stiles jumped up when Ben raised a hand, as if making a move to slap Isaac in the face, but when Ms. Jengmitts’ voice called that dinner was ready, all he did was lower his hand slowly and mutter, “You were lucky this time, kid. Next time, I’ll punch that sass right out of you.”

And he left, leaving Stiles standing still, Scott desperately trying to bury his nose in his book to distract himself and Isaac quivering with tears welling up in his eyes. Sighing, Stiles walked over and grabbed Isaac’s hand, saying, “You really have to learn, Isaac. You can’t just be so rude and sassy like that, especially to someone like Ben.”

“But—”

“You know that Ben is Ms. Jengmitts’ favourite; the moment he goes running telling her that you were all cocky and sassy, she’ll _let_ him and his gang beat you.”

“But it’s not fair, Stiles,” Isaac protested weakly as Stiles smoothed his curls. “How come he always gets away with stuff?”

“’Cause he’s Ms. Jengmitts’ favourite,” Scott repeated dully, giving up on trying to read and coming over, sitting close beside Stiles as if he needed the comfort. “And you know it.”

“It’s not fair,” Isaac pouted.

“Life isn’t fair, kid,” Scott said bluntly. “Deal with it.”

**********

Stiles sighed as he fell in the one big bed the three of them shared and snuggled into the ragged, thin covers, exhausted. He found out that Ben had told Ms. Jengmitts about his little brother’s cheek, and so Stiles had taken the blame, telling her that he had told Isaac to be so sassy like that to Ben. He had gotten scolded harshly but thankfully not beaten up, and that was all that mattered. He didn’t really enjoy going around the orphanage with a big fat bruise on his face. It was humiliating, as well as the fact that it hurt. A lot.

“Stiles?”

“What now, Isaac? You need to sleep.” Stiles felt another sigh bubble in his throat but swallowed it back.

“You never know, Isaac, something interesting or exciting could happen tomorrow,” Scott murmured, rolling over so that he could face both Stiles and Isaac. His eyes glinted a bit in the darkness.

“Nothing exciting happens here, Scott,” Isaac mumbled, half asleep as he shifted a bit against Stiles.

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look before Stiles murmured, “Go to sleep too, Scott.” He smirked as he said, “You never know, something exciting could happen tomorrow.”

Scott snorted as he rolled back over, huffing. “Using my own words against me; that’s not fair!” he protested even as he closed his eyes.

Stiles grinned as he said softly, “Good night, Scott. Good night, Isaac.”

“’Night, Stiles,” they both chorused.

Stiles rolled over onto his back and shifted closer to the wall, wanting his younger brothers to be as comfortable as possible. He sighed as he recalled Isaac’s soft, innocent words.

‘ _Nothing exciting happens here’_.

The adorable little brat, Stiles thought fondly. He didn’t know a thing about the world. Not that he knew much either, but he definitely knew more than Isaac did. Stiles couldn’t help but sigh again. Isaac’s words had been true. Nothing exciting did happen in the orphanage, except for the occasional visitors who had come to adopt a kid with pitying looks sent in their directions as they walked past the trio.

Stiles personally hated the looks the people gave them. They all eventually left him and his siblings, adopting another, apparently ‘better’ kid. He recalled the memory his best friend, Johnny, being adopted. He had felt jealous that Johnny finally had someone who would look after him and care for him. There had been one woman who had hesitated when first meeting eyes with Stiles, Scott and Isaac, but she had only wanted one child. When she learned that they came as something of a ‘package deal’, she had muttered a quick apology, gave them a look of pity as she hurried on. Bitterly, Stiles had had to watch her walk away with one of the older kids whose name he didn’t even know.

He wondered at least five times a day if they would ever be adopted – they probably never would be. One kid was hard enough, and they were three. Stiles sighed, feeling miserable.

_When will we have someone who can actually care for us?_

That was the last thought in his head before he fell asleep, darkness surrounding and draping over him like a blanket.

**********

“Wake up! Wake up now!”

Stiles jerked awake when he felt hands on him, shaking him. He sat up, eyes wide. “What’s going on?”

It was Newt, one of the nicer, older guys who had woken him up. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his blond hair was as messy as always. His hazel eyes were sparkling with something that looked like … excitement? “Dude, there’s a visitor,” Newt said, smirking. “Some guy. Joseph and I caught a glimpse of him; he looks pretty cool. Has a leather jacket on. I reckon he’s filthy rich. You might want to tidy yourself up, yeah? Maybe you’ll get chosen this time.” Newt turned and exited.

Stiles looked around to find Isaac and Scott still sleeping soundly – they were both deep sleepers. Unfortunately, Stiles was the only one who was a light sleeper. He sighed before tapping Scott awake with difficulty, and woke Isaac up as well.

Isaac yawned, a hint of a whine in his throat as he stretched. Scott was sitting up, half asleep as he mumbled, “Stiles? It’s seven in the morning, why are we up so e-e-early?” He yawned on his last word, stretching his cramped limbs.

“A man’s here,” Stiles said shortly, stripping Isaac of his pyjamas and shoving a red shirt and jeans at him. “A rich man. At least, that’s what Newt said.”

“Why bother?” Scott muttered grumpily. “We’re not gonna get chosen anyway.”

Scott was always grumpy in the morning and Stiles usually told him off for his grumpiness, but today he ignored it and instead shoved some appropriate clothing toward him. “Get dressed,” he said, stripping his shirt off as well. “We might not get chosen, but we might as well at least look decent.”

“Stiles?” Isaac bounded up to him, curls bouncing as he grinned, excited. “I’m cold. Can I have a sweater?”

Stiles quickly dressed appropriately as well before he gave Isaac his favourite sweater. He handed Scott a hoodie as well and watched him struggle with it before he finally managed to shove his head through. Stiles put on a white t-shirt and slipped on a red hoodie, wincing a bit. Their clothing was getting a bit too small, but this was the best they had.

“Let’s go,” Stiles said, grabbing Isaac’s hand and beckoning for Scott to hurry and put on his sneakers. “We don’t want to be late.”

“Stiles, I’m hungry,” Isaac complained. “I want food.”

“You’ll get breakfast later, Isaac, be polite and wait,” Stiles said, glancing around the moment they arrived downstairs and groaned inwardly. Everyone else, apparently hearing the news of the visitor, were dressed better than the usual and on quite good behaviour. They found a spot in the large living room where most people were gathered, and Stiles sat Isaac and Scott on the small beanbag cushion before sitting down on the floor.

“Stiles?”

“What now, Isaac?” Stiles sighed, glancing back to make sure Scott was following.

“Is that the man?”

Stiles glanced to where Isaac pointed, then shoved his finger down, hissing, “Isaac! It’s rude to point!” Isaac pouted. Stiles glanced at the man again and saw that the man was staring at them, looking amused. An eye-crinkling and kind smile was on his face as he watched Isaac beg Stiles for food that he didn’t have.

Stiles groaned. “Isaac, hush,” he scolded. “You’re gonna give everyone a headache. You need to be on your best behaviour.” He lowered his voice, glancing once at the man before muttering, “You don’t want to get beaten by Ben after the man leaves, do you?”

Isaac shook his head, his curls bouncing. Stiles sighed. Isaac needed a haircut, he thought, even though he knew that Isaac hated haircuts. His hair was precious to him.

“Stiles?”

“Yes? Do you need something, Scotty?”

“That guy looks cool. He’s wearing a leather jacket.”

“I know, Scott.”

“Stiles?”

“Yes, Scott?” Stiles sighed.

“How come Ms. Jengmitts isn’t here? She’s usually here, recommending the least trouble making kids to people,” Scott stated.

“I don’t know, Scott,” Stiles said. “Maybe she’s just busy at the moment. She’ll probably come in soon.”

“Stiles?”

“What _now_ , Isaac?” Stiles began to lose patience with his siblings and their endless questions.

“Stiles, the man’s coming towards us.”

**********

Stiles looked up to see that the man was indeed coming toward them. He had a black leather jacket, his hair was neat and tidy and his eyes held a hint of sternness but kindness as well. But what Stiles liked the most was the small half-smile he had on his face. He relaxed a bit, realizing that this man wouldn’t hurt them, when Isaac and Scott suddenly sprang up, squealing and deciding that they would play a one sided game of tag with the man.

Stiles wanted to groan. “Isaac! Scott!” He huffed, burying his face in his hands before springing up as well and hurrying to catch his brother. He spotted Ben up ahead with his two friends (Stiles didn’t care enough to find out their names) but thought nothing of it.

Until Ben deliberately tripped Isaac.

Isaac tripped and stumbled forward. He hit the floor and whined. His eyes watered and his face scrunched up and Stiles immediately knew. Isaac let out a wail. He ran forward faster, but not risking the wrath of Ms. Jengmitts, he slowed a bit. A pair of longer legs went past him and he realized that the man had hurried forward.

Stiles saw Isaac reach his arms up, probably thinking that he was Scott or Stiles but letting out a small cry of fright when unknown long arms scooped him up. Stiles frowned, noticing that Scott was nowhere to be found, but ran forward, crying out, “Isaac!”

“Shhh,” the man was hushing Isaac. “Shhhh, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you. You took quite a fall. Are you all right, bud?”

“Who are you?” Isaac whimpered, clearly frightened. “Stiles? Scott?”

“Isaac, are you all right?” Stiles gasped, finally managing to catch up to the man and Isaac.

Isaac squirmed, a clear sign that he wanted to be let go of, and the man thankfully obliged before Isaac began to whine his way towards a tantrum. Isaac jumped into Stiles’ arms, trembling a bit.

“Shhh,” Stiles said, “I know. Ben’s being a mean brat again.”

“I heard that, kid!” came Ben’s voice from the far side of the room.

Stiles ignored him and instead looked up at the man who was watching them with an unreadable expression on his face. “I’m sorry, sir. Isaac didn’t mean to bother you. Right, buddy?”

Isaac gave a small nod, peering up at the man. “Sorry,” he offered, biting his lip a bit.

The man chuckled and waved off the apologies. “As long as he isn’t hurt, we’re good.” He held out his hand. “Call me Derek, yeah? I’m guessing you’re Isaac, aren’t you, buddy? What about you?”

“Stiles,” Stiles answered. “And the other one’s Scott.” Then he looked up, confused. “Hey, Isaac, where’s Scotty?”

As if on cue, Ms. Jengmitts appeared, grasping a wincing Scott by the scruff of his neck before she pushed him toward Stiles none too gently. Ms. Jengmitts hurried to the man, saying, “I’m sorry, Mr. Hale, did they bother you?”

“No, not at all,” the man said pleasantly. “They are quite good company, actually.” Derek gave them a small wink and smile, making Isaac giggle.

“Have any of the children caught your attention, Mr. Hale?” Ms. Jengmitts asked politely – the most polite voice Stiles had ever heard from her. She normally just shrieked at them and ordered the kids around.

“Mm. Perhaps these three boys in front of me. I have grown rather fond of them in the small moment of time I’ve spent with them.”

“Them?” Ms. Jengmitts looked stunned for a moment and Stiles scowled, bristling. They weren’t _that_ bad, were they? Sure, there had been the incident of Ms. Jengmitts’ precious broken vase, as well as the incident with Ben suffering a broken arm (it involved one of Isaac’s toy cars and the stairs). He felt Scott shift a bit closer to him, as if the younger boy was having similar thoughts. “Mr. Hale, are you sure? These three, they’re right troublemakers. Can you handle them? I would much prefer if you adopt Ben over there; he’s a good boy.”

Stiles held back the snort and instead wisely stayed silent, stroking his hand over Isaac’s curls – an old habit of his. It didn’t seem to bother Isaac and the younger boy never protested, so he assumed he enjoyed the feeling as much as Stiles did. It was quite comforting, probably for both of them.

“I’m sure, Ms. Jengmitts,” Derek said with a confident smile. “I’ve had my fair share of taking care of children; I know how to deal with them. And I have a friend who’s an expert.” He looked down at Stiles, Scott and a quietly whimpering Isaac before grinning and saying, “If they are indeed troublemakers as you say, well, I suppose my house will grow quite busy. Right?” Derek smirked and winked, his eyes crinkling as he smiled kindly.

Stiles found himself nodding along with Isaac and Scott. He glanced at Ms. Jengmitts. She just shrugged as if saying, ‘ _Do as you wish_ ’ before ordering them upstairs to pack the small amount of belongings they had.

Stiles dragged Isaac and Scott along, passing Ben who shot them a dirty and perhaps jealous look. Stiles fought the urge to smirk at him or stick his tongue out like Isaac had just done so. Instead he smacked the back of Isaac’s head making him pout a bit before Stiles ruffled his curls, making him smile and taking away the sting of the smack.

They didn’t have many belongings. Even with the three of them all together, they only filled one big backpack that Stiles heaved onto his back with Scott’s help. Isaac sat on their old, creaking bed, nibbling his fingers – an old habit of his. “Stiles? Where are we going?”

“Didn’t you hear, Zac?” Scott said, tugging on Isaac’s sleeve to make him stand up from the bed. “That man, he’s adopting us.”

“Derek.”

“What?” Scott looked at Stiles, confused.

“That’s his name. Derek Hale.”

“Scott? What’s ‘dopting?”

“ _A_ -dopting, Isaac. Pronounce your words correctly,” Scott said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I’m only five, Scott,” Isaac complained as he glanced back one last time at the old room that had been their home for years. “And I’m not grammar freak like you.” He spoke with a bit of a lisp which Ben called annoying, but Stiles personally found it adorable.

“It means that Derek’s gonna take us to his house and let us stay there,” Stiles said, interrupting his two younger siblings’ arguments. “Hurry up.” He dragged Scott and Isaac, hurrying them forward, not wanting to make Derek wait.

“Ready?” Derek asked when the three boys came hurrying down, Stiles stumbling a bit when he reached the end of the stairs as Isaac clutched his leg with one hand the moment Derek came in sight and almost tripped him.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles said. He shot his brothers a glance when Scott just mumbled an incoherent answer and Isaac stayed silent. “It’s rude to not answer!” Stiles hissed at them quietly so that Derek couldn’t hear.

But Derek didn’t seem to mind. All he did was say goodbye to Ms. Jengmitts and said, “Let’s go, boys. In the car, we’ll get to know more about each other.” He smiled a little half smile that made Stiles grin.

To Stiles’ surprise, he felt Isaac cling to his arm tightly, as though he were frightened. “What’s wrong, Isaac?” he whispered.

Isaac just shook his head and didn’t reply, instead continuing to walk straight stiffly. Stiles, slightly confused, just shrugged to himself before following Derek to a shiny black car. “Get in and make yourself comfortable,” Derek said. “I live about fifteen minutes from here. We can get to know each other better, yeah?”

Stiles nodded and murmured a ‘yes’ before helping Isaac and Scott step in and sit in the back seat before seating himself in the car as well. Derek continued talking as he sat down in the driver’s seat. “Ms. Jengmitts did give me your files and information, but I prefer to talk with you before checking it over after.” He winked at them in the rear-view mirror, making Scott grin a bit. “Do you have your seatbelts on?”

Stiles quickly helped Isaac put on his seatbelt before he said, “Yes, sir.”

“Just Derek will do, Stiles,” the man reminded, steadily and smoothly pulling out of the parking lot and heading onto the road. “Now, how old are you?”

“I’m eight,” Stiles said. “Scott’s six and Isaac’s five. I don’t know why they’re so quiet; Scott and Isaac are usually arguing and talking so loudly.”

Derek chuckled before saying, “You’re very mature for an eight year old, Stiles.” Stiles, unsure of what to say, just stayed quiet and continued to listen as the older man talked. “We’ll get to my house and you can have a look around. I’ll show you around and then we’ll talk about rules, punishment and all that stuff.”

Stiles heard Isaac gulp and apparently Derek had heard it as well. The man said, “Don’t worry, Isaac, it won’t be that bad. I’m strict, but I’m not abusive. And I only have rules to keep you safe and unhurt.”

Isaac seemed to relax a bit, leaning against Scott who put an arm around him in a rare show of affection. Unlike both Isaac and Stiles who were both cuddly and strongly affectionate, Scott preferred to keep a fair distance away from other people. Stiles recalled asking him once why he wasn’t as touchy as he and Isaac were and Scott had just given a small shrug and murmured, ‘ _It’s not that I’m not affectionate, I just don’t like the feeling of my skin touching others._ ’

“We’re almost at my house.” Derek continued driving and soon enough, they pulled up in front of a large house that made Stiles gape in amazement. Maybe Newt had been right – this man was filthy rich. He saw Scott’s eyes widen and Isaac stared silently at the house in front of him. It was the biggest house he had ever seen – after all, they had only gotten the small view outside the orphanage windows.

“Big house, huh?” Derek chuckled and herded them inside. “Inside, quickly. It’s cold and I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

When Derek opened the door and gestured for them to enter, Stiles tentatively stepped in before glancing around. It was a cozy and comfortable-looking house. Yes, he would love living here.

“You want to look around?” Derek asked, and Stiles found himself nodding. Derek smiled that eye crinkling smile, and he said, “Well, then, go on. Mind you, one room at a time, okay? There’s three of you and only one of me.”

Scott whispered that he wanted to see the upper floor first, so they climbed up the stairs and looked around. There were white doors, continuing into the far right, looking endless. Stiles headed toward the door in the far corner and put his hand on the handle when Derek said, “That’s my office.” He froze, wondering if he wasn’t allowed inside. As if reading his thoughts, Derek grinned and said, “You can go in.”

Stiles opened the door and it glided open smoothly, as if welcoming them. He stepped inside with his siblings and looked around. Derek’s office mainly consisted of a large brown desk with papers stacked on top of it, shelves, and a comfortable looking chair with wheels attached to it behind the desk. After taking a quick look at Derek’s office, they quickly toured the other rooms.

Derek showed them their room, saying, “I thought you might want to have one big room to share together instead of being separated. But if you want to each have a room separately, you can just tell me and I’ll get you a room.”

“No, this is great,” Stiles said.

“It’s like three times the size of the room we had in the orphanage,” Scott said, eyes wide as he tried to take in everything. “It’s great.”

Derek smiled before looking down at a small and quiet Isaac. “And you, my little boy?” he asked gently, bending down to meet Isaac’s round eyes. “Is it good enough for you?”

Isaac nodded silently. Stiles put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. It was obvious that the youngest boy was frightened and shy – after all, it wasn’t every day that you suddenly had a new life with someone who would actually care for you. Hopefully.

When they reached the end of the hallway, Stiles had first thought that they had finished the upper floor but he caught sight of a brown door. It had a simple door knob, unlike the other doors that had a beautiful cream or white colour with golden handles. He reached out for it but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t want you going in there yet,” Derek explained gently. “We’ll talk about that room later, all right?”

Stiles nodded, his curiosity growing. What was behind that door?

“I think we’ve had enough of the tour,” Derek said. “How about we go downstairs into the living room and sit down to talk?”

**********

Derek had given them apple juice which Isaac sipped happily on. Stiles waited for Derek to start talking. They were on a comfy couch and Derek sat on the opposite couch of them. A table was between the two sofas and Stiles placed his cup there.

“All right,” Derek said, taking a small sip of his coffee before placing it gently on the table. “Should we start?”

Stiles nodded, trying to ignore the small slurping and swallowing sounds Isaac made as he drank his juice. He watched Derek flip through their files for a bit. The man read the papers in the file before putting it down and looking up. “All right,” he repeated. “So. Rules.” He looked the three of them seriously in the eyes. “I’m strict, as I told you in the car, but I won’t be harsh. I’ll be fair and I’ll listen to you before handing out punishment. I have three rules.”

His phone buzzed, interrupting him and Derek quickly texted something on his phone before turning it off. “Sorry about that,” he said with an apologetic smile. “My friend asked if I wanted to have dinner with him. He’ll be coming over at six; is that okay?”

Stiles nodded, glancing and Scott and Isaac who gave quick and short nods. Derek gave one curt nod before continuing. “As I was saying, I only have three rules. Rule number one, no lying. I absolutely _do not_ condone lying, do you understand me? Not telling me the truth, hiding something from me, or not telling me something because you’ll know you’ll get in trouble for whatever mischievous deed you did – they all count as lying. You got that?”

“Yes, Derek,” Stiles said softly with Scott and Isaac.

“Good.” Derek gave them a smile before saying, “Rule number two, no disobedience. I don’t mind if you argue with me as long as you’re polite. I understand that you might not agree with every decision I make, but I still expect you to be polite. No disobedience means that you can’t ignore what I tell you. For example, if I tell the three of you to go to bed at nine thirty but I find out that one of you stayed up until eleven, it counts as disobedience and you’ll answer to me for it. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Rule number three – absolutely _no_ putting yourself in danger. No putting anyone else in danger, but your safety comes first more than anything else. There are absolutely no exceptions to this rule, do you understand? Even if you endanger yourself without meaning to, I’ll still count that as breaking this rule. I have these rules to keep you safe, alright? You’re my responsibility now.”

Stiles nodded as a warm tingle spread out through his body. He liked that fact that someone actually cared for them now, instead of nasty old Ms. Jengmitts or Ben or any other bully at the orphanage.

“Derek?” Scott’s voice was tentative as he chewed on his lip.

“Yes, Scott?” Derek’s tone was gentle as he spoke.

“What kind of punishments will you give out?” Scott whispered, looking slightly worried.

Derek smiled a bit before saying, “Remember, I won’t abuse you. I’ll be fair and always give you a chance to explain yourself before punishing you.” He took a sip of his coffee, then spoke. “It depends on what you did. Deliberate disobedience, lying, putting yourself in danger - the punishment for those three big rules will be spanking.” He held up his big hand. “No more than ten swats with my hand on your bare bottom. It’ll hurt, you’ll cry and you’ll probably hate me, but you have to remember that I do it because I care for you, alright?”

Stiles nodded before glancing at Isaac, a bit worried. The youngest hadn’t talked ever since he had arrived at Derek’s house and he was quite anxious. Derek, seeming to catch on about his worrying about Isaac, bent down a bit to meet Isaac’s eyes and said softly, “You all right there, bud?”

“Yes, Derek,” Isaac murmured. He gave Derek an adorable and tentative look. “May I have another cup of juice, please?”

Derek smiled, probably at Isaac’s cuteness but said apologetically, “Sorry, buddy, I don’t want you getting a stomach ache from too much juice.” Isaac pouted, and Derek laughed before finally giving it. “All right, all right,” he said, still chuckling as he took Isaac’s cup. “But only half a cup, yeah?”

Isaac nodded.

Stiles stifled laughter as he whispered to the five year old, “You cheated, you know. You know that everyone falls for that pout and puppy eyes.”

Isaac just sent him an innocent look, and Stiles rolled his eyes and ruffled his curls. Isaac grinned a bit, seeming much more at ease than when they had first arrived. Derek handed him his half-filled cup of juice and sat down.

“Alright, so as I was saying, if you have any minor misdeeds, such as swearing or getting into small trouble, it’ll probably be timeout. I’ll put you in the corner and you’ll sit or stand there, facing the wall. You’ll be silent when in the corner, until I find that you’ve served your punishment for a reasonable time. Most times, it will be about six minutes or less. Nothing too bad, right?”

Scott made a face and said, “I hate timeouts.”

“Don’t be rude, Scotty,” Stiles said.

Derek chuckled. “Well, then, now I know which punishment suits you the best.”

Scott’s eyes widened and he quickly said, “Umm, never mind. I love the corner. I love standing timeout in the corner.”

Derek laughed and said, “Nice try, buddy.” He ruffled Scott’s hair. Scott grinned mischievously. “So, we got that all clear, correct?”

“Yes, Derek,” they chorused. Stiles then frowned and said, “But what about that room you wouldn’t let me into, Derek? What about that room?”

“Oh, yes, I almost forgot!” Derek exclaimed. He chuckled and shook his head to himself before saying, “That room is called the Discipline Room. That’s where most punishments will take place.”

“What’s in there?” Scott asked, his curiosity obviously getting better of him.

“Not much,” Derek said with a shrug. “A chair, a desk, and a couch – nothing else. Now, we’ve gotten everything cleared up, yes? My friend should be arriving anytime soon.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.


	2. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's visitor arrives, and the five of them are having a great time. Until 3:05 in the morning.

Derek went to open the door, and Isaac immediately looked at Scott. Scott frowned. He rather liked Derek’s house; it was big and cozy and much better than the orphanage. He was just so confused on why his littlest brother seemed so shy around Derek. “What is it, Isaac?” Scott asked curiously.

“Nothing,” the five year old mumbled.

Scott exchanged a glance with Stiles, who shrugged and continued to crane his neck as if trying to spot Derek’s friend. “I know you’re not okay, Isaac,” Scott whispered. “Why are you so quiet?” Then again, it could just be the fact that he needed time to adjust. Scott would definitely need to adjust to this; the fact that they would finally have someone who would care for them was still hard to believe.

“Boys, say hello to Jackson.” Derek appeared with a man behind him. He had blue-green eyes and had slightly blondish hair.

“Hello,” Scott heard Stiles say, and quickly murmured a greeting after his oldest brother. He nudged Isaac, who scrambled behind Scott, hiding. Scott sighed and glanced at Jackson, expecting him to be angry or annoyed at Isaac’s lack of manners, but the man only smiled kindly.

“A bit shy, isn’t he?” Jackson said with a friendly smile at Scott.

“He usually isn’t,” Stiles answered instead. “I guess he’s just feeling awkward or scared.”

“I’ll start dinner. You can get to know the kids better,” Derek told Jackson, who gave one nod and waved Derek off. “Can you handle them alone?” Derek asked, sounding slightly worried.

Jackson glanced at Derek, rolling his eyes and making a snicker bubble in Scott’s throat. He swallowed it back as Jackson said, “I’ve had my fair share of caring for children, Derek. Go on; make dinner before we all starve to death.” Scoffing, Derek headed off toward the kitchen and Jackson turned his gaze back to them. Scott’s breath caught in his throat as Jackson chuckled and held out his arms to Isaac, saying, “Come here; I won’t hurt you.”

Scott gave Isaac a comforting nudge, and the small boy reluctantly, slowly came out from behind his hiding place. To both Scott’s and Stiles’ surprise, Isaac jumped straight into Jackson’s arms. He squirmed a bit, hitting Jackson on the chin with a clumsy arm. Everyone froze, except Jackson who laughed and said, “Hitting a stranger, Isaac? Rude, aren’t you?”

Scott saw Stiles stiffen and shift a bit out of the corner of his eye and thought desperately, _please don’t go attacking him, Stiles._ When Jackson shifted Isaac in his grasp, Scott also couldn’t help but stiffen as well out of instinct. Years from the orphanage had taught them that when someone called them rude or had them in their grasp while about to do something unknown, it was best to run away. Or at least attempt to. Isaac watched Jackson with wide, fearful eyes but all Jackson did was plop Isaac onto the couch and start to tickle him.

“I need to teach you a lesson, you little curly-haired mischief maker!” Jackson teased playfully while Isaac squealed and tried to squirm away.

Scott gasped a bit when Stiles rushed forward, but all he did was jump on Jackson, shouting, “Let go of my brother, you monster!” If Scott hadn’t caught a glimpse of Stiles’ face, he would have thought that the older boy was truly angry, but he had seen the grin on Stiles’ face.

He saw Derek appear, looking slightly worried but he visibly relaxed when he saw that they were only playing, disappearing back into the kitchen. Scott jumped on Jackson as well, not wanting to be left out. He couldn’t help but squeal when Jackson tickled his ribs, saying, “Are you sorry? All of you?”

Scott was too busy laughing, and squealed even more when Jackson tickled his stomach when he didn’t reply. “J-Jackson!” he shrieked, giggling. “S-Stop!”

Jackson stopped, huffing in amusement as he helped Stiles fix his clothes. Isaac was giggling as he perched on Jackson’s shoulders. “Careful, buddy,” Jackson warned. “You’ll fall and hurt yourself.”

“No, I won’t!” Isaac giggled in the loudest voice he had spoken in up until now. As if on cue, he promptly lost his balance and grabbed for the closest thing possible – Jackson’s hair.

“Ow!” The man winced visibly and pulled Isaac off. “Isaac, stop.”

Scott felt himself freeze, as did Stiles. Isaac visibly wilted, looking crestfallen as Jackson said in a slightly scolding tone, “No hair pulling, Isaac. It hurts. And I told you to stop, and you didn’t. Do you have anything to say to me?”

“I’m sorry,” Isaac whimpered. “I didn’t mean to.” His bottom lip quivered, and Jackson sighed before pulling him into a hug.

“I just want you to be safe,” Jackson soothed the slightly trembling boy. “You could have fallen and hurt yourself.” He caught sight of a frozen Stiles and Scott, and beckoned for them to join. Scott felt his body moving without even hesitating. When Jackson gave him a tight hug, he decided that he liked Jackson as much as he liked Derek.

“As much as I’d love to join this group hug, I have to say that dinner is ready. Or would you all rather starve?” Derek was watching, arms crossed and eyes dancing with lights of amusement.

“Let’s go,” Jackson said, standing up with Isaac in his arms. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“No,” Scott said.

The sound of his stomach growling in complaint made him blush as Jackson tapped his nose and said, “Naughty boy, lying to me.” But Scott could tell that Jackson wasn’t actually angry. He grinned as Jackson said to Derek, “You’ll have your hands full with these little ones, Derek.”

**********

Dinner was the best dinner Scott had ever had up until now in his life. Derek had prepared chicken, salad, and soup. “Slow down, buddy,” Derek scolded but he smiled while speaking, taking the sting out of his sharp words. “You’ll end up throwing everything back up if you eat too fast.”

Scott reluctantly slowed. Until he had first bit into the juicy chicken leg, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was. At the orphanage, they had barely gotten fed. At least now he now knew for sure Derek wouldn’t starve them.

He finished eating, and made to stand up when Derek said, “You need to ask if you can be excused, Scott. It’s good manners.”

Scott flushed, muttering, “Can I please be excused, Derek?”

Derek gave a nod and said, “Yes, you _may_.”

Scott felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he hurried away. He sat on the couch, bored until Stiles and Isaac both finished and ran over to him. He had been dozing from exhaustion, but when Isaac nudged him awake, he jerked himself up. “What?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“We’re gonna go on an adventure, Scott!” Isaac whispered. “But it’s secret. We can’t let Jackson or Derek find out!”

“We’re gonna look for sweets,” Stiles added, giving Isaac a fond look at the youngest boy’s happy grin.

“Won’t we get in trouble?” Scott frowned, shooting a glance at the table where Jackson and Derek were. He bit his lip when he met eyes with Derek, who raised his eyebrow at him. Scott gave him an innocent smile and a wave, and the stern _what-exactly-are-you-three-planning_ look faded away to an eye-crinkling smile.

“Nah, we’re good,” Stiles said, though he did seem a bit more hesitant than Isaac. “We’re not breaking anything or hurting anyone, it’s just looking for sweets.”

“You don’t have to if you’re too scared,” Isaac teased.

“Alright,” Scott agreed, a flare of annoyance bursting at Isaac’ taunting tone. “I’m going, I’m going.” He stood up and followed Stiles and Isaac, but faltered a bit when Derek called to them.

“Where are you boys going?”

“Nowhere, just exploring the house again,” was Isaac’s confident reply.

Scott heard Derek chuckle, and the man said, “Alright. Be careful on the stairs, I don’t want you to trip and hurt yourselves.”

Scott raised an eyebrow in surprise when Derek said nothing else after that. Apparently, Isaac had expert skills in lying. While it wasn’t exactly straightforward lying, they couldn’t exactly say that it was the complete truth.

He hurried up the stairs after Isaac and Stiles, and they glanced over their shoulders to check he was coming. “Where do we search first?” Scott whispered.

“Derek’s room,” Isaac said confidently.

“You sure?” Scott glanced at Stiles, who also looked slightly worried as well. “Won’t Derek get mad? I remember he said that we had to ask first before going into his room, or at least knock when he’s in there.”

“It’s fine, Scotty,” Isaac said confidently, again.

Scott exchanged a raised eyebrow look with Stiles. Their littlest brother had always had a knack for mischief, though Scott hadn’t been expecting Isaac to bring it out so quickly after just moving in. “Alright, then,” Scott sighed. “I swear to god, Isaac, if we get in trouble …”

Isaac just reached for the doorknob, but Stiles opened it first, reaching it more easily as he was taller. “I could have done it, Stiles,” Isaac complained.

“I know, but Scotty and I need to do something as well!” Stiles said, amused. “You’re the leader right now, Zac.”

Isaac beamed.

They stepped inside. Once again, they were greeted by the sight of the rather formal looking office of Derek’s. Scott carefully stepped over some papers that had floated off the desk and onto the ground, and whispered, “I think he might have some candy in the drawers.”

“This is a treasure hunt,” Stiles commented as Isaac dug into the drawers, promptly messing everything up and leaving clear evidence that some mischievous little paws had been touching Derek’s belongings. Scott shook his head, amused. Their littlest brother still had to learn about being more careful and tidy.

“Nothing here,” Isaac pouted.

“I see a box up there!” Stiles pointed toward the large shelf. At one of the top cubbies, there was a box, labeled, ‘chocolate fudge’. Grinning, Isaac ran forward. And then the boys ran into one problem.

They couldn’t reach the box of sweets. “Pick me up, Stiles!” Isaac said. “You’re the tallest, so pick me up and put me on the shelf as high as possible. I’ll climb up and get the box down.”

“You sure this is a good idea?” Scott sent a worried look down the stairs. Sounds of dishes being washed floated up the staircase. “Won’t Derek get mad?”

“It’s okay!” Isaac glared at Scott. “Are you being scared right now, Scotty?”

Scott scowled and crossed his arms. “Fine,” he huffed. “Fall and get hurt. See if I care.” He saw Isaac falter a bit at his words, but he just nodded for Stiles’ help.

Stiles reluctantly lifted Isaac up and Isaac quickly scaled the shelves. “I spy with my little eyes, something that’s blue,” Scott joked, waiting for Isaac to reach the top.

“I spy with my little eyes, something that’s ugly!” Stiles grinned, pointing at Scott’s face.

“Hey!” Scott yelped indignantly.

“I spy with my little eyes, three mischievous boys.”

Scott gasped and whirled around, as did Stiles, at the sound of Derek’s stern voice. “Derek …” He trailed off in surprise when Derek suddenly lunged forward. He flinched a bit, then turned around in time to see Derek catch a falling Isaac just in time.

Isaac burst into tears, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and sobbing his heart out. Derek hugged him, hushing him. “Shhh,” he soothed. “You’re okay. I’ve got you. You’re all right. You had quite a fall there, little pup. It’s okay, you’re fine.” Derek patted his back.

Scott felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. Stiles was staring at Derek, his eyes wide and horrified. Derek looked at them and said softly, “The two of you are also in trouble, but you’ll get nothing worse than a good scolding, yeah?” Then he sighed and murmured quietly to Isaac, “Sorry, pup, but I’m gonna have to put you in the corner for a minute or two. Just so you learn.”

“Noooo!” Isaac’s sobs escalated and Derek quickly hushed him.

“Follow me,” Derek said to Stiles and Scott, carrying a sobbing Isaac downstairs. He sat them on the couch and said softly, gently, “I want you to explain what happened. No lying, I need you to be honest. Stiles, you can talk first.”

Stiles, still trembling a bit, looked at Scott and took a deep breath before speaking softly. “We just wanted to have some sweets, so we went into your room. We looked in your drawers and desk, but we didn’t find it. We saw a box up on the wardrobe and Isaac said that he was the smallest so he would climb. I guess he lost his footing and well, that’s when you came in.”

Everything was silent for a minute before Derek finally murmured, “All right. You could have just asked me.”

“Sorry,” Scott burst out. He couldn’t keep quiet. “But … but it was gonna be an adventure, Derek.” He couldn’t stop his chin from quivering a bit, though he held back the tears as well as he could.

“Yes, and I suppose an adventure for sweets would have been much better than just asking me.” Derek sighed.

“Sorry, Derek,” Stiles whispered. “We didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” was all Derek said. Then, to all of their dismay, the man lifted a whiny Isaac from his lap and said, “I’m sorry, bud, but I’m afraid you’re gonna have to go to the corner for a little bit.”

“Noooooo!” Isaac wailed. “Dooooonn’t! Pleeeeaase!”

Scott watched, anxious for his little brother. Derek placed him in the corner and murmured softly but loud enough for them all to hear, “When you’re in the corner, you stand still and quiet. Or, if you want, I can give you a cushion for you to sit on, but either way you’ll be facing the wall.”

“F-For how long?” Isaac whimpered, looking anxious as he looked back at Derek over his shoulder who smoothed his curls with a gentle, comforting smile.

“Not long, at least not this time,” Derek soothed. “Two minutes; I think that’s fair. Now, do you want a cushion or would you prefer to stand?”

“Cushion,” Isaac sniffled.

Derek fetched one for him and sat him down on him. “Will he be okay?” Stiles whispered to Scott quietly.

“I think so,” Scott murmured back, watching Derek smooth Isaac’s curls again in comfort. “Derek isn’t yelling or anything. I guess he’s just upset a bit.”

“Not a lot,” Stiles agreed.

“Stiles, Scott, come here.”

Scott felt his head jerk up in surprise. Derek beckoned for him and Stiles. He exchanged a look toward Stiles before slowly heading to him. Derek patted the spot beside him on the couch and murmured, “When someone’s in the corner, you can’t talk to them. You can play by yourselves, but don’t be disruptive or too loud. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Derek,” Scott whispered. He looked back at Isaac. “Is he okay?”

Derek sighed and ran a hand through Scott’s hair while giving Stiles’ shoulder a relaxing squeeze. Scott relaxed, enjoying the feeling and leaned on Derek who chuckled and whispered, “Comforting?”

“Mmm,” Scott murmured, a bit drowsy as Derek continued to run his fingers through his hair. He let out a small whine of protest when Derek shifted and made to stand up.

“Sorry, buddy,” Derek apologized quietly, ruffling his hair before saying, “I have to go and get Isaac from the corner. I’ll be back soon.” And he left.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jackson appeared, tossing a small, white ball up and down in his hand as he leaned against the doorway leading to the kitchen.

“Is that a lacrosse ball?” Stiles exclaimed.

Scott rolled his eyes. Stiles was obsessed with lacrosse. Of course, Scott liked it too, but not as much as Stiles did – he didn’t go breaking into stores just to touch a lacrosse stick (Mrs. Jengmitts had been livid).

“That’s right, buddy,” Jackson said with a grin as he tossed the ball to Stiles. “I’m the lacrosse teacher of a team called the Little Devils. You can join if you want, it’s for kids. You’ll just have to ask Derek.”

“Please, no,” Derek groaned as he entered through the doorway, startling both Stiles and Scott. Scott was half-convinced that Derek was some kind of ninja. He remembered reading a story where the main character was a ninja and went around saving people. Maybe Derek was a ninja. The man continued to speak as he sat down on the couch with a half-asleep Isaac in his lap. “You’re gonna get them killed in a match, Jackson. I don’t think I want them to be beaten up into a pulp in a match, no matter how young the opponents are.”

“Derek, please?” Stiles begged, his eyes shining as he tightly gripped the lacrosse ball Jackson had tossed to him. “You wanna do it too, right Scotty?”

Scott flinched a bit when Stiles nudged him and managed to say, “Y-Yeah. I really want to, Derek.”

“Isaac will want to, too!” Stiles said with a grin. “He loves lacrosse.”

Derek groaned as Jackson said with a shrug, “Do as you want, Derek.”

“Please, Derek!” Stiles pleaded.

“I don’t know, Stiles,” Derek said hesitantly. “I’ve seen injuries from lacrosse matches…”

When Stiles pouted and just continued begging Derek, Scott knew how much it meant to his older brother. Stiles _never_ begged. “Mrs. Jengmitts never even let us touch a broken lacrosse stick,” Scott blurted out. “She always let Ben play with lacrosse. Please, Derek, can we? We’ll be careful?” When Scott saw Stiles’ eyes shine in gratitude, he gave a small nod to him.

Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stiles, please stop prancing around like a newborn deer and give back Jackson his lacrosse ball. I’ll think about it, yeah?”

Scott saw Stiles pout and look at Scott as if wanting him to do something, but Scott just shrugged – he figured waiting for Derek to give an answer would be best instead of annoying his brain cells out of his head. He watched Stiles reluctantly give back the lacrosse ball to Jackson, who received it with a small smile and ruffled his hair.

“D-Derek?”

Scott jumped up onto the couch beside a drowsy Isaac and Derek. “Isaac, what is it?” Derek asked, smoothing down Isaac’s curls that stuck up everywhere.

“Derek, I-I’m sorry,” Isaac whimpered, curling up against Derek.

Scott looked at Derek, confused, who looked equally puzzled. “What for, sweetie?” Derek asked softly, shifting Isaac a bit into a more comfortable position on his lap.

“Sorry I got i-into trouble,” Isaac mumbled, eyes fluttering close. “S-Sorry. Don’t hate me.”

Scott heard Derek sniff a grin as he murmured, “I could never hate you, Zac.”

“I think the kids should go to bed, Derek,” Jackson said, picking up Stiles and then Scott.

Scott squirmed a bit as Jackson and Derek carried them up. “I’m not sleepy!” he protested. “I’m not! It’s only ten!”

“And you’re going to sleep,” Derek said firmly, pushing him down gently onto the bed.

“Mrs. Jengmitts didn’t care when we slept,” Stiles argued. Scott nodded in agreement.

Derek just smiled and said, “Well, right now you have someone who actually cares for you.”

Scott felt a warm tingle run through his body and he gave Derek a quick hug before dropping back down onto his bed. “Good night, Derek. Good night, Jackson,” he murmured, pulling the blankets up to his chin. “Good night, Stiles. Good night, Isaac. Good night, stars. Good night, bed. Good night—”

“Scott. Go to sleep.”

Scott heard amusement in Derek’s voice, but also a hint of sternness. Taking that as his cue to hush, he relaxed and kept his mouth shut, closing his eyes. He let the darkness close over him and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**********

“Scott! Scott, wake up!”

Scott gasped and jerked awake when he felt hands shaking him. “W-Wha…?” he stuttered.

Derek yanked the blankets off of him, saying, “Get out, now! Get your coat on, and some warmer pants over your pyjamas.”

“W-Why?” Scott asked, terror running through his body. “Derek, what’s going on?”

Derek growled and ordered, “Just do as I say. Quick!”

Scott jumped out of bed and stumbled to put his clothes on over his pyjamas. Stiles was awake and in his coat and warm clothing, as well as a hat. Scott pushed the rim of the hat a bit more up when Derek closed it over his head. Derek was carrying a drowsy and mumbling Isaac and dressing him up quickly.

“Derek, what’s happening?” Scott asked once more, exchanging a look with Stiles. Stiles shrugged back, as if saying, _I don’t know anything either._

“I just need to get somewhere,” Derek sighed as he ushered Stiles and Scott out of the bedroom, carrying Isaac who was now fully awake and looking frightened. “One of my friends got into a car accident. I need to get to the hospital.”

“What about us? Do we go with you?” Scott asked before Stiles could. He knew that was the question that Stiles had been dying to ask. They stumbled down the stairs and outside. The cold howling wind made Scott shiver.

“No,” Derek said, locking the door and helping them into the car. “You’re going to stay with my uncle.”

“Your uncle?” Stiles echoed.

“Yes. His name’s Peter. He’ll take care of you for the night. Or at least, until I return.”

Scott frowned in confusion at the lack of answers. He caught a glimpse of the digital clock at the front of the car. It was 3:05 AM. “Derek?”

“Yes, Scott,” Derek answered, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove steadily.

“What was your friend doing at this time?” Scott asked curiously.

“Probably heading home from work,” Derek sighed. “He’s a busy man.”

“Oh.” Scott had nothing to say about that. About five minutes later, Derek pulled up on a driveway. The house was large but not old looking. Not _that_ much. Scott jumped out of the car and held Isaac’s hand. Isaac had a finger in his mouth and was looking half sleepy, half worried.

“Peter’s nice,” Derek said as he rang the doorbell and helped straighten Stiles’ hair better. “You’ll have fun here. I won’t be gone for long.”

“Does he know we’re coming?” Scott asked. What if this man called Peter was mean? What if he hit them and beat them up like Ben had? What if he didn’t like him and his brothers? Would he kick them out of the house? What if—

The door opened, and a man dressed in a leather jacket and dark pants opened the door. His hair was slicked back and he had eyes similar to Derek’s. “Derek, you’re here.”

“Yes,” Derek said. “I’m so sorry for this, Peter, I—”

“It’s alright,” Peter smiled. “I don’t mind company. It’s just me and Rosie here; it does get a bit lonely at times.” As if on cue, a furry, medium sized dog ran forward, barking and tail wagging. “Rosie, back!” Peter scolded. The dog, Rosie, obediently stepped back and sat down, panting and still wagging her tail. “Now, Derek, would you mind introducing me to these boys? Names would be helpful. Would you like to come in?”

“Oh, no, I have to get going soon,” Derek said.

“Names,” Peter reminded.

“Oh, yes. Sorry.”

Scott noticed that Rosie was twitching, as if wanting to run forward and lick his hands. He stuck out a hand toward the dog and she barked softly.

“Scott!”

Scott flinched at Derek’s sharp voice. He jerked his hand back, making Rosie whine. “Be careful,” Derek warned sternly.

“Does she bite?” Scott asked, looking up at Peter, worried. He didn’t want to live with a dog who bit fingers, even if it was just a day or so.

“No, of course not,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “Derek’s just being the overprotective father-like figure to you.”

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Derek muttered, narrowing his eyes.

“And you still haven’t introduced me to them,” Peter pointed out, raising his eyebrow. “Names, Derek. _Names_. I can’t just call them ‘one’ and ‘two’ and ‘three’, though I suppose that _would_ work.”

Derek rolled his eyes and pointed to the youngest boy who held onto Scott’s hands. “Isaac.”

Scott noticed that Isaac was shifting from foot to foot, a thing that he did when he was intrigued or curious about something.

“Stiles. And this is Scott.”

Scott felt Derek ruffle his hair.

“All right,” Peter said with a nod. “I think I’ve got that. Come on in, boys.”

“When will you be back, Derek?” Scott heard Isaac ask as he tugged his little brother in. He was tempted to run over and pet Rosie, who was still obediently sitting but whining all the same, but Isaac had a tight grip on his hand and didn’t seem very eager to let him go.

“By afternoon,” Derek said. “Just behave, and don’t bother Peter too much.”

“What if you don’t come back?” Scott suddenly blurted out. “There was lady who came to visit us and she said that she would come back for us. She never did.”

“Are you leaving us, Derek?” Isaac whimpered.

“Of course he isn’t,” Stiles huffed, though Scott could tell that he was unsure of himself by the way he bit his lip.

Derek’s expression softened and he said gently, “I would never leave you. I’ll come back by afternoon, I promise.”

Scott chewed on his lip. “Pinky promise?” He held out his pinky.

Derek smiled, eyes crinkling at the ends like it always did whenever he smiled. “Pinky promise,” he swore, hooking his littlest finger with Scott.

“Alright,” Peter said, gently pulling Scott back. “Derek needs to get to his friend. He’ll be back, he promised, hmm? So let him go, Scott.”

Scott hesitantly released pinkies and watched Derek close the door behind him. He heard the car engine sputtering to a start before the sound of the car driving away was heard.

“You three should get back to bed,” Peter said. “Come along. It’s 3:30 in the morning, you need sleep.”

Scott reluctantly let Peter gently herd them to a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I apologize for the fact that this chapter was late by a few days - hopefully not much. I hope you enjoyed this one too! Please comment and leave feedback, it would be appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get into some trouble again at Peter's house, and well ... let's just say Stiles loses his temper.

Isaac wasn’t sure what to think of this man. He was Derek’s uncle, sure, and he trusted Derek but he wasn’t sure if he trusted Peter. He seemed stern, and Isaac felt rather frightened. What if Peter beat them up? Isaac shivered.

“Is something wrong, Isaac?”

Peter’s voice surprised him. Startled, he looked up. The man had placed Scott and Stiles in a large king sized bed already. Isaac saw Scott and Stiles squirming in bed, getting comfortable. They looked warm underneath the blankets and he felt a want to join them as soon as possible.

“Isaac?”

Peter’s voice made him realize that the man was still waiting for an answer.

“There’s nothing wrong; I’m fine,” Isaac said softly. Peter bent down in front of him and reached his hands out towards him. Isaac couldn’t help but instinctively flinch.

Years from living at the orphanage had taught him to be careful around people he didn’t know well. He shuddered, remembering the grumpy and mean old man who had kicked Stiles in the knee because Stiles had sneezed in front of him, accidentally forgetting to cover his mouth with his elbow. Stiles had limped for days but no one had cared. After all, it was something that happened often, Isaac figured distastefully. A useless orphan gets kicked or beat because he had done something wrong. No harm done, just another parentless kid that no one cared about. He grimaced at the nastiness of the thoughts – _his_ thoughts. Since when had he started thinking that way?

“Isaac, it’s okay.”

Peter’s soft and soothing voice brought him out from his memories and thoughts. The man gently placed a hand on his shoulder and Isaac felt his body tense. Peter’s eyes visibly softened as he soothed, “I’m just going to help take off your outdoor clothes. You’ll be hot if you sleep in them.” Peter looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows. “That’s okay, right?”

“Yes,” Isaac whispered. He let Peter help strip his body from his coat and thick trousers. Isaac sighed in comfort. Pyjamas were so much comfortable than a coat and trousers.

Peter cracked a grin, and Isaac drowsily smiled back. “Comfortable?” Peter asked. “I’m going to pick you up now, all right, Isaac? Is that okay?”

“Yes.” Isaac lifted his arms up and secretly snuggled a bit to the older man, trying not to show that he enjoyed the warmth of Peter’s arms. The sniff of the man hiding a grin showed that he had indeed seen the slight shift, but Peter said nothing about it.

Isaac snuggled into the blankets beside an already-sleeping Scott and Peter helped fluff up the pillow. “’night, Peter,” Isaac murmured sleepily.

“Sleep, Isaac,” Peter said, before shutting the door and leaving them in a comfortable silence.

The next time Isaac woke up, it was because Scott had accidentally poked his ribs with his toe while sleeping. Half-asleep, Isaac blearily opened his eyes to see Scott’s body twisted in a weird position. How Scott managed to sleep that way, he would never understand. He groaned quietly when Scott let out a snore and glanced at the digital clock. When he saw the time, he huffed and fell back onto his pillow. It was 5:00 AM. He had barely slept.

Frustrated and wide awake from the poke to his ribs, Isaac crawled out of bed and crept to the door. He opened it slowly, wincing when he heard it creak. He stepped out, holding his breath. Would Peter be angry at him for sneaking out? Well, it wasn’t exactly sneaking out, but still …

“Isaac?”

Isaac jumped. Peter frowned as he hurried over. “What’s wrong, Isaac?” Peter asked. “Do you need to use the bathroom? Get some water?”

“No,” Isaac said quietly. He bit his lip and mumbled, “I can’t sleep.” He couldn’t sleep; it was true. It didn’t feel right. He was too worried – what if Derek left them? What if he had caused too much trouble on the first day? What if Derek didn’t want them anymore? “Is … when will Derek return?” he whispered, looking up into Peter’s grayish-blue eyes.

Peter sighed and crouched down beside him. “Is that what’s troubling you?” he asked softly. “You’re worried that Derek won’t return for you and your brothers.”

It wasn’t a question, and Isaac knew it but he still shrugged. Peter placed a hand on his small shoulder and Isaac looked up as Peter murmured, “He had to leave. He didn’t want to. You know that.”

“He didn’t give a hug before leaving,” Isaac said timidly. He grimaced when he heard himself speak those words. He sounded so spoiled and bratty. He looked up, about to apologize, but Peter just smoothed his curls like Derek did, and he relaxed, knowing that the man wasn’t irritated by him.

“He didn’t have the time, but I’m sure he would have wanted to,” Peter pointed out. “You see, the person who got into the accident _was_ very beloved to him.”

Isaac noted Peter’s use of past tense when regarding Derek’s ‘friend’, but he asked no questions about it. He got the feeling the older man wouldn’t answer his questions. “His friend?” Isaac asked nibbling on his lip.

“Yes.” Peter nodded. “His … friend.”

“Zac?”

Isaac and Peter both looked back. Stiles was standing in the doorway, his hair messy and eyes looking slightly tired, but he stepped toward them. Peter straightened and gave Isaac a pat on the back, saying, “Go back to sleep, both of you. You need it.”

Isaac reluctantly allowed Stiles to drag him into the bedroom again and he closed the door. He heard Peter sigh, but he thought nothing of it and instead clambered into bed beside a snoring and fast asleep Scott.

“Who do you think it is?”

“Hmm?” Isaac looked up, confused at his older brother. Stiles had a thoughtful look on his face – the look that he had when contemplating something.

“That friend of Derek’s,” Stiles said, looking at Isaac with puzzled eyes. “Didn’t you hear Peter’s tone of voice? He sounded worried, like he knew the person as well as Derek does.”

“Probably just a friend,” Scott muttered, startling both Stiles and Isaac. “Go back to sleep, both of you,” the six year old grumbled, rolling over onto his side. “You woke me up.”

Isaac caught Stiles grinning and couldn’t help but smirk a bit. Scott was always grumpy whenever woken up from a good snooze.

“No more thinking, Zac,” Stiles said, petting his curls. “Go to sleep.”

Isaac curled up against Stiles comfortably, letting out a soft, relaxed sigh. “I can’t sleep, Stiles,” he mumbled. Stiles just snored in reply. Huffing a bit, Isaac shifted around for a few minutes. _I’ll never be able to fall asleep,_ he thought to himself grumpily.

Five minutes later, he was in a deep slumber.

**********

The next time Isaac woke up, he promptly rolled off the bed and landed with a thump. “Ow,” he groaned. Picking himself up, wincing, he glanced at the digital clock once more. It was nine in the morning.

Scott and Isaac seemed to be awake; the bed was empty, the blankets thrown aside. Isaac, running a hand through his curls, yawned. He jumped when he heard a voice say, “Good morning.”

Isaac opened his eyes from the yawn to see Peter smiling at him. “Good morning, Peter,” Isaac murmured.

“Did you get some rest?”

“Yes,” Isaac murmured.

Peter gave him some proper clothing besides pyjamas and told him that breakfast was ready. Isaac clambered down the wooden stairs, hearing the last one creak as he stepped on it.

Peter had made eggs and bacon for breakfast, and handed Isaac some orange juice. Isaac sipped happily on his juice and chewed on the crispy meat of bacon and nibbled on the crusty edges of the eggs. At the orphanage, he had gotten nothing but a few slices of bread, with butter if lucky. If Mrs. Jengmitts was in a good mood, then they would get some fruit as well. At least he didn’t have to worry about starving in Derek and Peter’s houses.

Isaac finished his breakfast and murmured, “May I be excused?”

Peter smiled and gave a nod. “Derek’s taught you well, I see.”

That made Isaac pause and look back curiously. Peter cracked a smile and said, “His mother would always make him and his siblings say those words before they could leave the table. If one person didn’t say it, then no one else could leave the table.”

Isaac noticed Peter’s fond smile as he spoke, but also the hint of sadness in his gray-blue eyes. He wanted to ask what had happened, but he got the message that the man didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about it.

“I remember a time when Derek wouldn’t ask to be excused from the table. He’d had a bad day in school, and so he was feeling rather grumpy and in a right foul mood. We stayed at the table for five hours until his mother felt bad for the rest of us who had done nothing wrong and excused us. Derek sat there for another four hours until he finally cracked from a few stern words from his mother.”

Derek was always so grown-up and serious, but nice and kind as well. The thought of a pouting and grumpy younger version of Derek made Isaac giggle.

“Isaac, hurry up! Are you done stuffing your face by now?”

Isaac looked back to see Scott waiting impatiently, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Isaac.

“Just what are you three planning?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. “I hope you don’t get into any trouble.”

“Of course not,” Scott said with a much too innocent smile.

Peter sighed and muttered, “Go on, then.”

Isaac jumped off from his stool and hurried after Scott’s disappearing form, slipping into the hallway. “What are we doing?” Isaac whispered.

Scott grinned and opened the door.

Isaac gaped at the sight that greeted him.

Stiles had somehow managed to tie all the blankets and sheets into a shape of a really, really, _really_ big fort. “It’s called Stiles’ Land,” Stiles said with a grin.

“No, it’s not!” Scott argued. “It’s called the Lost Land. Right, Zac?”

“I think I like that better than ‘Stiles’ Land’,” Isaac said with a teasing grin at Stiles, who rolled his eyes and pretended to pout.

“Fine, fine,” the oldest boy said with a mischievous grin that told them he wasn’t actually hurt by his siblings’ words.

“Won’t Peter get mad?” Isaac asked carefully. He really didn’t want to be yelled at.

“Mrs. Jengmitts never got mad,” Scott said with a frown.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, it was our room and Mrs. Jengmitts never really cared about what we did as long as it didn’t make her look bad in front of other people, dummy.”

Scott looked slightly troubled and annoyed at the same time regarding the fact that his little brother had just called him dumb, but Stiles just waved it off before he could say anything, murmuring, “Peter wouldn’t get mad at a small thing like this.”

 _Hopefully_ , was the silent, unsaid word.

“We’re just playing,” Scott added, shutting the door. It was the bedroom where Peter had placed them to sleep the other night.

Isaac crawled into the fort after Scott. Stiles was braiding three thin sheets together. Isaac looked at his oldest brother curiously and asked, “Stiles? What are you doing?”

“Making a rope,” was Stiles’ reply.

“Why not ask Peter for one?” Isaac asked with a frown. Surely it would be easier to ask Peter for a rope rather than make a more unstable one out of blankets.

“’cause then he’ll ask why, stupid!” Scott huffed.

Isaac stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms.

“Hey, stop it, both of you!” Stiles scolded them. “Here!” He held up a tightly braided ‘rope’. “Now, just connect this to here …”

Isaac watched as his older brother tied the rope into a firm knot in a hook in the ceiling where a chandelier must have hung years before until it finally crashed down. Stiles tied the handmade rope from the hook to the hook of the window and grinned, saying, “There! Now, Scotty, bring a blanket.”

Isaac watched as Scott heaved a blanket over and placed it under the rope. Stiles smirked and said, “Now, climb. We’re gonna be warriors.”

“Warriors?” Isaac repeated with a frown.

“Yes, Zac,” Scott said, tugging a small stool over. “Warriors. We’re on an adventure to find the little lost wolf cub.” He pointed.

Isaac followed his finger and directed his gaze to the place up on the cabinet where a stuffed gray wolf plushie sat. “Okay.”

“Who first?” Stiles asked.

“What if we fall?” Isaac asked timidly.

Scott rolled his eyes. “That’s why we put blankets under the rope, Isaac. What? Scared?” Scott smirked. “I didn’t know you were a scaredy-cat, Isaac! You’re a chicken! Isaac the chicken!”

Isaac scowled and climbed onto the stool, muttering, “I’ll go first.”

“Be careful, Isaac,” Stiles warned, looking slightly worried for the youngest. “You can come back down now if you want.”

 _It’s a bit too late now,_ Isaac thought grumpily, sending a quick glance at a smirking and arrogant-looking Scott. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, Stiles, he’s fine. He won’t die,” Scott huffed.

Gritting his teeth, Isaac reached up to grab the rope and desperately hoped that Stiles had knotted the rope firmly and carefully. He didn’t feel like falling and breaking his neck anytime soon. Heaving himself up, he felt the rope sway for a moment and held his breath nervously.

“You good up there, Isaac?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, I’m great.” Isaac carefully moved forward toward the cabinet where the wolf plushie waited for him.

He had almost reached the top of the cabinet when the door suddenly jerked open, startling him. He felt himself lose grip when he heard Peter growl, “What in the world is going on?”

He fell.

Screaming in fright from falling at a quite high distance, he twisted his body desperately.

“Oof!”

He landed in Peter’s arms, almost slipping off as Peter stumbled from the sudden weight in his arms. Shaking a bit but swallowing back the tears, he wrapped an arm around Peter’s neck, inhaling sharply.

He felt himself being set down quickly and Peter’s hands on him, checking him for any injuries.

“I’m fine,” Isaac mumbled, wriggling a bit as Peter dusted off his clothes. “I’m okay.”

“Thank god,” Peter growled before plopping him down none too gently onto the bed, before doing the same to Scott and Stiles. “What in the world were you three thinking?” he scolded harshly.

“Sorry,” Isaac heard Stiles whisper.

“We were just playing,” Scott added timidly.

Peter was absolutely _fuming_ , Isaac realized. Worried and scared, he bit his lip as Peter fumed, pacing and muttering to himself darkly. “Sorry, Peter,” Isaac whimpered.

“You could have gotten hurt! Or even died, if you had landed on your neck,” Peter hissed.

Isaac shrank back a bit and whined softly, “Sorry.” He could feel his eyes stinging a bit from unshed tears.

“Sorry isn’t good enough,” Peter growled. “Do you realize how close you were from breaking your neck?”

Peter closed his eyes, obviously trying to calm himself down and Isaac gulped. Would Peter beat them? He hoped not. Beatings never felt good, especially if they were from Ben and his two bully friends in the orphanage. They seemed to hit especially hard.

“I cannot believe the cheek of you three …” Peter trailed off before pointing to separate corners. “Go! Stand in the corner until I tell you to come out.”

Isaac and Stiles hurried over to separate corners, but Scott protested. “What? No, I hate the corner! You can’t boss me around!”

“Excuse me?”

“You have no right to tell me what to do!”

“ _Excuse me_?”

Isaac bit his lip and desperately wanted to call for Scott to stop being so stupid and just shove his nose into the corner. A calm Peter was the first priority on their list at the moment. He heard silence for a few moments, crackling with tension, before Scott stomped off to the corner. Isaac exchanged a look with Stiles.

Isaac half expected Peter to continue scolding their ears off, but instead, the older man just sat down. Isaac glanced back over his shoulder a bit, only to see the man on the bed with his head in his hands.

Had they really upset him that much? Sure, he understood that they could have gotten severely hurt, but he hadn’t expected Peter to be _this_ angry. He wanted to race out of the corner and give the man a hug, begging for forgiveness.

“Come out now, all of you,” Peter said in a tired voice a few minutes later.

Isaac stepped out, turning around. Peter had a small and sad smile on his face. “Sorry, Peter,” Isaac murmured, allowing the man to pick him up and settle him on his lap as Scott and Stiles placed themselves on the bed. “Didn’t mean to scare or upset you that much.”

“I know,” Peter hushed. “It’s just … you could have gotten hurt. I’ve had and seen enough of seeing the people I care for get hurt.”

Isaac briefly wondered what those words meant but when Peter didn’t elaborate any longer, he smartly assumed that the man didn’t want to talk about his past.

In the orphanage, there had been a small girl who had always curled up with her knees up to her chest, silent and in a corner. Always. Day and night, she was always there. Isaac had always wanted to ask her why, but had never gotten the courage to do so. Later on, he had finally worked up the courage and had asked her why she never talked about her past. He had asked if she was ashamed. She had screamed at him to leave her alone.

Isaac, startled, had raced to his room and had curled up his knees to his chest until Stiles found him about ten minutes later. When Isaac had told Stiles what had happened, Stiles had lectured him and told him to leave the poor girl alone. ‘ _She’s probably mourning over her dead parents or something_ ’, Stiles had said quietly, giving the girl a quick glance as they passed.

The girl had stayed curled up in the corner.

“When will Derek be coming back?”

Isaac was jerked out of his thoughts when Scott spoke softly, looking up at Peter with his soft chocolate brown eyes.

“In a few moments,” Peter said quietly.

“What about his friend?” Scott asked again, curiously.

“She’s fine,” Peter answered curtly. “Now, go on and play until Derek arrives. He should be in his car right now. Mind you, don’t get into trouble. If you do, I’ll tickle you until you can’t feel your stomach from laughing so much.” Peter’s eyes glinted and he smirked.

“No!” Isaac squealed and ran off, hearing Stiles and Scott behind him. He was especially ticklish out of the three; his brothers always used it to their advantage.

He felt himself get tackled to the ground and heard Stiles huff, “Scotty! Quick, now, I’ve got him down!”

“Scott, noooo!” Isaac squealed and burst into laughter when he felt nimble fingers tickle his stomach. Giggling, he doubled over.

And that was how they played until they heard the doorbell ring.

**********

“Derek?”

“Mmm.”

“How’s your friend?”

“Fine. She’s in the hospital now; she’s fine.”

“Oh.” Isaac bit his lip. They were on the car, Derek driving them back to his house. He grimaced when remembering Derek’s stern expression when Peter had told him of the trouble they had caused with the blankets and the braided ‘rope’.

_‘You would not believe the nerve of these three, Derek,’ Peter said._

_‘What did they do now?’ Derek sighed._

_Isaac squirmed and said, ‘Nuffin.’ He gave Derek a sweet, innocent smile. Much too angelic._

_‘Oh, dear heaven,’ Peter groaned. ‘It’s always the quieter ones that surprise you, Derek. My heart skipped a beat when I found this one hanging about two meters from the floor by moving forward on his hands by grabbing on a makeshift rope Stiles made with some sheets!’_

_‘Not again,’ Derek groaned, giving Isaac a stern look. ‘Isaac, do I have to put you in the corner again?’_

_‘No!’ Isaac exclaimed hurriedly. He hated the corner. ‘Peter already did.’_

_‘To all of us,’ Stiles added helpfully, pouting at the two stern looking men._

_‘Good,’ was all Derek growled. ‘It was well deserved.’_

Isaac hugged the wolf plushie that Peter had given to him. He stroked its reddish-brown fur and hugged it to his chest. He loved it. In the orphanage, there had barely been anything to play with. For them, at least. Any toys they had gotten their hands on, Mrs. Jengmitts had stolen and instead had given it to Ben or some other kid she liked better than them.

“What’cha namin’ it?” Scott asked, his thumb hanging loosely in his mouth as he nibbled on his nails.

“Name it something cute,” Stiles said. “Like ‘Fluffy’.”

“Ew! No!” Scott wrinkled his nose. “Name it something cool, Zac. Something like ‘Spike’.”

Isaac saw Stiles frown and absently hugged the plushie even more. Stiles rolled his eyes. “That’s dumb, Scott! Why would you name a plushie something scary?”

Scott snorted. “It is not scary! It’s cool!”

“No, it’s not!” Stiles frowned. “It’s stupid! You’re stupid!”

Scott and Isaac both gasped. “Derek! Stiles said a bad word!” Scott whined.

“It’s not bad,” Stiles objected, though he sounded a bit more uncertain.

Isaac heard Derek sigh in the driver’s seat. “Stiles, apologize.”

Stiles pouted. “But, Derek—”

“Now, Stiles.”

Derek’s tone of voice made it clear that no more argument was to be continued. Isaac felt himself shrink back even though it wasn’t directed at him.

“Sorry, Scott,” Stiles muttered, apparently hearing Derek’s stern tone and interpreting it smartly as well.

Scott huffed and crossed his arms.

Isaac remained silent. After all, he was used to this. His two older brothers would argue often over the littlest things, and it always ended with Stiles feeling sorry and apologetic while Scott sulked.

“I’m gonna name it Moon,” Isaac said. When the response was a sullen glare from Scott that could have burnt a hole through Derek’s car and silence from Stiles, Isaac pouted. He liked the name, but did Stiles and Scott like it?

“That’s a good name, Isaac,” Derek said from the front seat, taking a right turn.

Isaac beamed and smiled, looking down at the plushie. Derek liked it, and that was all that mattered to him.

Scott scowled and muttered, “That’s a stupid name.”

Isaac felt his bottom lip begin to tremble. “No, it’s not!” he argued tearfully. He liked the name, and so did Derek, so why didn’t Scott? He personally found it a beautiful name; the wolf plushie had icy blue eyes that shone as if they were reflecting moonlight.

“It’s dumb and stupid, Isaac!” Scott yelled back, kicking his foot petulantly in the seat.

Before Isaac had the chance to shout something back to his older brother, a fist came flying and hit Scott straight in the face. Isaac gasped.

Stiles had punched Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear god, I'm so sorry! I never meant to update this late :( I became unexpectedly busy. I must apologize to all of you. I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter was okay; feedback would be nice ;) Please Comment, tell me what you thought! :)


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Derek's relief, the first discipline session goes quite well. After that, he has some pretty good news to tell the pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed to say that I have to apologize again, for the late update. I wanted to get the discipline session right, because if it's done correctly, it'll strengthen the pups' and Derek's relationship. I hope Derek wasn't too harsh. Please leave a comment at the end, it'll make my day :) Ideas and feedback are always welcome ;)
> 
> WARNING: This chapter will contain spanking. Please read at your own risk. You have been warned. Thank you.

The kids were arguing. _Testing their limits_ , Derek noted, and sighed. The time to eventually spank them would arrive, and soon by the looks of it.

But one thing that Derek definitely knew, one hundred percent positively sure, was that Stiles was _not_ violent. Stiles, the oldest out of the three, did not use his fists to fight his way through an argument to win.

The children had been hissing at each other, not knowing of Derek’s extremely good hearing — he had heard every single word they had spat at each other. He should probably scold them, Derek thought and sighed inwardly.

He had opened his mouth to speak, to tell them off for being rude to each other, when he heard the sound of skin against skin, snarls, a pained yelp from Scott, and a wail of alarm from Isaac.

Stiles had punched Scott.

“Derek!”

Derek’s heart jumped when he heard Isaac’s voice cry out his name for help. He had to stop the fight before they hurt each other any further. He swerved smoothly and parked his car beside the sidewalk and in one swift move, stepped out nimbly out of his seat.

Derek opened the door and found Scott and Stiles yelling, kicking and hitting every single thing that came into their grasp. Derek lifted Scott out of his seat, as he was nearest to the door, wincing when Scott accidentally kicked dangerously near one of his most sensitive parts before barking out, “Stop! Enough!”

The two fighting children froze, breathing hard and still looking quite angry. Derek sighed and examined the both of them quickly, ignoring the whining.

“Derek, it wasn’t my fault …”

“He started it …”

“He called it stupid …”

“It’s not fair!”

“Scott, Stiles.” When Derek spoke their names, they all stopped, holding their breath. Derek raised an eyebrow and said, “Hush.”

After checking that there were no major injuries, just a few bruises on their knees and a cut or two, he decided that they could wait to be treated at home and placed Scott back down in his seat.

“Listen to me, all of you. That includes you, Isaac.” He crouched down sternly at their eye level. Scott and Stiles both avoided his eyes, looking quite guilty. Isaac just stared, wide-eyed and frozen. “I don’t want to hear another word from any of you until we get home. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Derek,” Scott whispered as Stiles and Isaac nodded.

“Good.” Derek got up and sat down in the driver’s seat, beginning to drive again. He sighed, rubbing his temple.

Now he understood how hard parenthood was.

**********

The ride had been quiet; the boys thoroughly subdued and remorseful. He helped Scott jump down, picked up Isaac and lowered him while Stiles clambered out of the car carefully.

Derek sat the boys down on the couch, eyeing them. Remorse was written on their faces, and in Stiles’ case, guilt. The time for discipline had arrived. There was also the problem of Isaac.

The youngest boy kept running a hand through his hair. He was probably agitated. He also had a hint of pleading in his eyes, almost as if he were begging Derek not to spank or scold him. Derek had no intentions of disciplining the youngest; he had done nothing wrong, at least, not that Derek knew of.

Scott, on the other hand, was … a difficult case at the moment. Derek hadn’t missed his not-so-nice comments to his brothers and he was pretty sure that he shouldn’t let it go. Childish words now would turn into hurtful and quite nasty words in the future when he became a teenager. Scott would be disciplined, but not as much as Stiles would be.

Derek let his eyes flick from Stiles to Scott to Isaac. Stiles looked miserable. He picked at his bottom lip with his fingers, and occasionally nibbled on his nails (a bad habit of the oldest boy that Derek was determined to break). Scott looked slightly pained whenever he touched or skimmed the light bruise on his cheek, where Stiles had punched him. Derek would give ice to him if needed. Isaac … well, Isaac was being just Isaac, staring at Derek with his innocent chocolate brown eyes.

Derek stared at the boys one more time, then came to a decision with a heavy sigh. “All right.” He noted that the all three boys’ shoulders tensed, as if nervous, but said nothing about it. “Stiles and Scott, you know where the Discipline Room is?”

He heard Stiles and Scott both gulp and Scott whispered, “Yeah.”

“Good. I want the both of you to go and wait in separate corners in the Discipline Room. Like I said before, there’s nothing much in there, so you shouldn’t get distracted. Don’t get into another fight, yeah? I’ll be up there soon.”

Derek sent them off with a stern look, and the two boys hurried up. Isaac absently stroked Moon. The wolf plushie was clutched to his chest affectionately. “Isaac, we need to talk,” Derek said softly, sitting down beside the youngest boy.

Isaac looked up at him with his soft brown eyes and whispered, “Am I in trouble?”

“No.” Derek stroked his curls and put a comforting arm around the boy’s small shoulder and gently tugged him onto his lap. “We’re just talking.”

The boy visibly relaxed and cuddled close to Derek, hugging the plushie close as well.

Derek absently continued to run his hand through Isaac’s curls; it seemed to comfort the boy. “Isaac, what did Stiles do to Scott?”

“Punch him,” Isaac murmured, fiddling with Moon’s tufty ears. “Stiles was being bad, Derek.”

“He wasn’t exactly good,” Derek reluctantly acknowledged. “But he wasn’t bad, Zac. None of you are bad, just naughty little mischievous boys who need discipline every once in a while.” He tapped Isaac’s nose affectionately, and the curly-haired boy grinned impishly, letting out a soft laugh that warmed Derek’s heart with affection. “But that doesn’t mean that I stop loving you, right, Zac?”

Isaac nodded, his brown eyes round and curious. “What are you gonna do to Stiles and Scott, Derek?”

“Spank them,” Derek said. He didn’t miss Isaac’s sympathetic wince. “But they’ll be okay. Just don’t tease them when they come downstairs, okay?”

Isaac nodded, biting his lip.

Derek pulled the boy’s bottom lip out from under his teeth gently, smiling, and said, “Can I trust you to be alone? I’ll turn on the TV for you, and it’ll only be for a few minutes, all right, buddy?”

“Yes, Derek,” Isaac said with a smile. “I’ll be good.”

Derek chuckled. After setting Isaac down on the couch with a cup of juice and some crackers and turning the television on, he left to deal with the two others.

The stairs creaked under his feet as he climbed the stairs. He stopped in front of the brown wooden door and twisted the door knob. Thankfully, Scott and Stiles were in separate corners, facing the wall. Derek really didn’t want to have to discipline them any further than he already had to.

He gazed at their backs as he picked up an armless chair and carried it to the center of the room. He was struggling to decide which to discipline first. He planned on giving Stiles five spanks for punching Scott and being rude to both Scott and Isaac, and Scott two spanks since he had been mean to Isaac in the car, calling his wolf plushie ‘stupid’, which, in kid language, was possibly one of the most meanest swear word ever. Derek cracked a smile.

“Derek?”

Stiles’ tearful voice jerked him out of his thoughts. Startled, he blinked for a moment before he replied, “Yes, Stiles?”

“Are you … are you mad at me?”

Derek’s heart nearly broke right there, and he realized that it would be better if he got the spanking over with quickly. “Stiles, come over here,” he said.

The boy immediately hurried over to Derek. To Derek’s dismay, Stiles’ eyes were already welling up with tears. “Shhh, no, don’t cry,” Derek hushed, picking him up and setting him on his lap, upright. For now. “It’s okay, Stiles. I’m not mad, I promise.”

Stiles sniffled. “I’m sorry, Derek,” he whined. “Please don’t spank me. I’m sorry, p-please. I won’t ever punch someone ever again!”

Derek grimaced; now he knew why people often said, ‘this hurts me more than it hurts you’. It did indeed hurt, and quite a bit. His heart throbbed painfully and he swallowed against the protesting lump in his throat. He didn’t want to do this. But he had to.

“I’m glad you won’t think of using violence as a solution ever again,” he said, ignoring the needle that continued to stab his heart as he spoke each word quietly and carefully. “But we need to do this.”

Stiles whined and buried his face in Derek’s chest, mumbling, “We don’t _have_ to.”

“Stiles.” Derek smiled fondly, and then glanced at Scott, who was still facing the corner, though he fidgeted more and more as time passed by. He had to do this quickly, for both Stiles and Scott. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

He picked up Stiles lightly before gently flipping him over his lap. The boy wriggled, as if trying to get comfortable. Then he seemed to settle as best as he could, letting out a huff and hugging Derek’s knee. “Shhh,” Derek soothed, patting Stiles’ back as he tugged down the boy’s trousers and pants. “It’s okay.”

Stiles whined.

Derek took in a deep breath, bracing himself, lifting his hand. His hand quivered, just like Stiles’ body trembled. Derek closed his eyes. He couldn’t do this. This was … this was too hard! He had to scold and discipline these little pups – he couldn’t do it.

_‘Why me?’_

_‘Because she caused trouble while under your authority,’ was all Talia said, with narrowed eyes. ‘Go on, Derek. You’re responsible for her.’_

_‘I can’t!’_

_‘You can.’ Talia gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes. ‘You can do it. Do it for her.’_

Derek inhaled sharply at the old memory. _Do it for Stiles. Do it for Scott._ He repeated the words over and over as he judged the distance. Then he let his hand drop down.

“Owww!”

Derek winced at Stiles’ wail, feeling the small body on his lap flinch forward. Four more. Four more, and then it would be Scott’s turn. Then it would be over. He landed another smack just as firmly, if not harder. Stiles began to wriggle, whining.

Derek let his hand fall again, except this time he snapped his wrist a little, probably making the spank sting a bit more than the others.

“Owww,” Stiles whined. “Derek.”

Derek smacked his bottom again, and Stiles’ shoulders shook, as if trembling on the edge of tears. Derek inhaled, closing his eyes and grimacing.

Stiles was crying.

The boy’s breath was hitching as he sobbed, kicking his legs, gripping onto Derek’s knee with a death grip.

“This spanking is for punching Scott and being mean to your younger brothers,” Derek said quietly, smoothing Stiles’ hair. “You’re the oldest, Stiles. Being the oldest is hard, I know, but you need to set up a good example and you know it, don’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Stiles sobbed. “S-sorry, Derek.”

“Thank you for apologizing.” Derek smiled.

“Are we d-done?” Stiles whimpered, turning his head to see Derek out of the corner of his eye.

“Last one, pup,” Derek soothed. “It’s okay. Last one, my little pup, then it’s all over.” The gentle nickname spilled out of his mouth without him knowing. After all, that was what Talia had done for him and his siblings. He remembered that it had comforted him during a spanking, and he figured that it could possibly soothe both Stiles and Scott, and Isaac in the future.

He spanked one last time, aiming at the sensitive curve where it had to sting. _A lot_. Stiles wailed, kicking his feet, and Derek immediately pulled him up, saying, “Shhh, it’s okay. We’re all done.”

“Owwwww, Derek,” Stiles whimpered, looking up at Derek with round eyes brimming with tears. “That h-hurt!”

“It’s meant to,” Derek pointed out both wryly and apologetically as he smoothed the boy’s ruffled hair. “But it’s all over now, and you won’t ever punch someone again, right, buddy?”

“Never ever!” Stiles promised, hugging Derek’s chest and sniffling.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Derek said. “I would love to cuddle with you more, Stiles, but I need to take care of Scott as well, and then get downstairs to Isaac. Can you be a good boy and lie down on the couch while you’re waiting?”

Stiles nodded, clambering out of Derek’s lap as he pulled up his clothing with a wince. Derek watched in slight amusement as the boy dropped down onto his stomach on the couch, still sniffling a little.

“Scott, over here,” he said, deliberately turning the armless chair he sat on so that Stiles wouldn’t be able to witness the spanking. After all, Scott hadn’t been able to witness his older brother’s spanking, so it would only be fair if Stiles couldn’t witness Scott’s, though it seemed the older boy had no intention to do so. Stiles’ head was buried in his arms on the couch as he steadied his breathing.

“I’m sorry you had to wait for a long time,” Derek said, picking up Scott and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s okay,” Scott mumbled. “I probably deserve it.”

Derek eyed Scott thoughtfully. Unlike Stiles, who had been willing to protest about his spanking, Scott seemed absolutely miserable and remorseful. Perhaps it was because he had waited for a longer time than Stiles, hence having more time to think than Stiles.

“Derek?”

Derek blinked down at the young boy that sat on his lap, staring up at him with round puppy eyes. “Yeah, Scotty?”

“Can we …” The boy shuddered a bit, then whispered, “Can we get it over with quickly?”

“Sure thing, bud,” Derek said, ruffling his hair. _I’d rather get it over with quickly as well_ , he thought, restraining the urge to roll his eyes. He flipped Scott over, rubbing his back as he tugged his trousers and pants down, just like he had done with Stiles.

The boy’s reaction was similar to Stiles’ reaction; he hugged Derek’s knee tightly, tense and quivering. Derek grimaced at the prospect of having to discipline another child, and said for both of their benefit, “Only two, alright?”

Scott gave a shaky nod and Derek smiled. He smoothed the boy’s hair and murmured, “You’re being really brave right now.”

Scott seemed to relax a little and Derek gave the small bottom on his lap a pat before letting his hand fall. Scott flinched forward, gripping Derek’s knee tightly. Derek grimaced a bit at the boy’s firm grasp, but didn’t say anything about it and instead said, “You’re getting this spanking because you were being unacceptably rude to Stiles and Isaac. Do you understand, Scott?”

“U-uh huh,” Scott gasped, quivering.

Derek saw a tear trickle down Scott’s cheek. He was crying. Derek inhaled sharply before spanking Scott one more time. Scott wailed, kicking. “Owwwwwww! Ow, Derek!”

Derek lifted the boy up and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss into the messy curls of hair and whispered, “Shhh, Scotty. Shhh, it’s all right. It’s all over, and you’re my good little pup again, right?”

“Uh huh,” Scott sniffled.

Derek rubbed his back and murmured, “Scotty, I want you to apologize to Isaac and Stiles.”

“Why?” Scott asked, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, sniffling.

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” Derek said firmly. “Now, go on.” He pulled up Scott’s trousers and pants, watching the boy grimace. He turned the chair back around and glanced up toward Stiles, who was watching them on his stomach.

Scott clambered off of his lap and Derek watched with a fond smile as Scott gave Stiles a hug and said, “Sorry, Stiles! I’m sorry!”

Stiles looked at Derek uncertainly and Derek grinned and nodded toward the boy. Stiles hugged Scott back and said, “I’m sorry for punching you.”

Derek let them hug for a bit longer before he strode over and tousled their hair, ignoring their squawk of indignation, saying, “Come on, let’s go downstairs. Isaac’s probably all lonely right now, and I’m sure the three of you will love the idea of ice cream.”

They squealed and ran downstairs, sore bottoms forgotten. Chuckling, Derek tidied up the room and shut the door to the Discipline Room, sighing in relief.

The first discipline session had gone well.

**********

They were eating dinner. Derek had made pasta and garlic bread. “Scott, slower,” he cautioned. “I don’t want you to be sick.”

“I won’t be,” Scott chirped, grinning happily.

Derek rolled his eyes and wiped the six year old’s mouth with a napkin. “You don’t know that for sure.”

“Yeah, I do,” Scott argued. “I always ate this fast whenever Mrs. Jengmitts gave us food, and I never got sick.”

“We barely got anything, dummy.” Isaac rolled his eyes.

Scott stuck his tongue out at him.

Derek sighed, but didn’t say anything. Normally, he would have scolded both Isaac and Scott for behaving so unmannerly, but, well … they were kids. And they were only playing. He supposed he could let it slip this time.

“May I be excused?”

“Me too!”

“Me three!” Isaac grinned, downing the last of his water from his orange plastic cup. He jumped up and knocked over Stiles’ half-full cup, spilling it over the table. “Oops! Sorry, Derek!” He looked up at Derek apologetically. “It wasn’t on purpose!”

Derek just sighed and sent the three of them away to the living room to play before they could make any more messes. He placed all the dirty dishes in the sink before getting a cloth to wipe up the water. He wrung out the soaking cloth in the sink before wiping the table clean once more.

He began to wash the dishes, scrubbing at them before neatly placing them in their place, when he felt a tug on his sweatpants. He glanced down to see Isaac with the wolf plushie, Moon, under his armpit next to his hip. One finger was absently stuck in his mouth. Derek smiled. Isaac was just too cute. Then he sighed; he had to finish cleaning up the house. The day with three children in his house had been messy.

He felt another tug, a bit more firmly this time, and he heard Isaac whine, “Derek.”

“What is it, buddy?” Derek asked, gently placing a freshly cleaned dish in its rightful place after rinsing it off.

“Can you hug me?”

Derek glanced down at the five year old again. Isaac held out his arms and gave the cutest puppy eyes that Derek had ever seen in his whole life. But still, there were chores to be done, even though he would have preferred to hug Isaac on the couch, sipping a cup of tea.

“Sorry, buddy, not now. I’m busy.” Derek almost affectionately ruffled his hair, but remembering that his hands were wet, held himself back.

Isaac whined. “Please?”

“Just a few minutes, Zac, all right?”

Derek watched the child pout and sit down on the floor. He grimaced and said, “Isaac, please sit on a chair. The floor’s dirty.”

Isaac didn’t seem to hear him, though, instead crawling under the table, Moon still clutched tightly in his grasp. “Oooh! Derek, I found a cheerio!”

“Don’t eat it!” Derek said immediately, sharply.

“Oops.” Isaac’s head popped out from under the table and gave Derek a half innocent, half guilty look. “Sorry, Derek.”

Derek sighed and said, “We don’t eat food from the floor, alright, buddy?”

Isaac nodded, crawling out. “How about now, Derek?”

“What was that?” Derek asked absently, now finished with the dishes and instead cleaning up the kitchen area, wiping the stove and sink area with a half wet cloth.

“Can you hug me now? You said you’d hug me in a few minutes, and I think it’s been a few minutes. Am I right, Derek?”

Derek sighed. His head pounded. He would never get this work done. He wiped his hands off on a towel, then picked up Isaac. The child snuggled into him and then pushed his face into his chest. Derek ran a hand through his curls, planting a kiss on his temple.

The five year old looked up with his round eyes and a bright grin. Derek ruffled his hair with a small smile, and said, “Buddy, I need to clean up the house now, alright? Maybe we can cuddle more later.”

Isaac pouted but reluctantly agreed. When Derek set him on the ground, he scampered off, probably to his two older brothers. _What mischief are they causing now?_ Derek thought, exasperated.

He got out the vacuum from the closet and plugged it in, turning it on. He heard three high pitched squeals, and feet scampering from upstairs. Turning it off, he called to them, “No running! You’ll fall!”

“We’re not running!” came Stiles’ voice, in an excited squeal.

“Then what are you doing?” Derek returned, eyebrows automatically rising cautiously.

“Jumping!” was the reply.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. “Stiles, Scott, Isaac, please don’t jump on the bed,” he called wearily. He was tired already. “You’ll fall and hurt yourselves!”

“No, we won’t!” Scott called back. “We’re not jumping high, Derek.”

Derek groaned again. He remembered his own excuses that he had used against his own parents.

_‘I’m being really careful!’_

_‘I’m not jumping high!’_

_‘I promise I won’t fall!’_

He had always ended up with a bruise from stumbling off of the bed. He exhaled slowly, then said, “Stiles, Scott, Isaac! Enough jumping!”

“But we’re _really_ not jumping high, Derek!” Isaac’s voice argued.

They were testing his patience, which was shortening very quickly. He took a deep breath, counted to ten, and said very loudly, “One.”

The scuffling sounds from upstairs stopped for a moment, and there was frantic whispering amongst them. Derek raised an eyebrow, and called sternly, “Two!”

“Okay, okay!”

The sound of feet pattering down the hallway was heard, and the three of them appeared, scrambling down the stairs neatly.

“I’m only keeping you safe,” Derek reminded them.

There was no reply, only sullen silence as they jumped onto the couch in front of the television, but there was no move to turn it on. Derek put the vacuum down, and headed toward his sulky pups. He put a hand on Scott’s slightly curly hair, rubbing it gently and going down one knee to be eye level with them.

“Do you want me to turn on the TV?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was no reply, except for a shrug from Stiles, who glanced briefly at his siblings before his eyes flicked back up to Derek.

Derek sighed. Perhaps it was time to tell them now. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the squeals of excitement, he said, “You know how Jackson’s the coach for the Little League in lacrosse? The team’s called the Little Devils, right?”

The three of them seemed to show more interest in Derek’s words, looking at him curiously.

Derek sighed, and grimacing, he said, “Well, I was thinking about it, and how much the three of you seemed to like and enjoy lacrosse.” He smiled wearily and said, “How would the three of you joining the team sound?”

It was worse than he had expected. Stiles and Scott jumped off, hugging and squealing, Stiles yelling out words that Derek couldn’t hear over all the excitement and bustling, and Isaac had jumped right off of the couch, into Derek’s arms.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Stiles chanted. “You’re the best, Derek!”

Derek grinned, ruffling their hair. Then he glanced at the vacuum that lay on the ground, and felt like groaning again. Swallowing it back with difficulty, he said, “If you behave for the rest of the evening, I’ll call Jackson and he’ll come over tomorrow morning. I’ll fill out the forms, and then you’ll be on the team. How does that sound?”

In return, he got three bright grins, and he hugged them. It was a good enough answer for him; forget cleaning. He could always do that later. His pups’ happiness would always come first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek wasn't too harsh, was he? *nervous laugh* I would appreciate it if you could drop in a comment to tell me what you thought about this chapter. I will hopefully (I really really hope so!) update next week ...? *another nervous laugh* Thanks for reading this chapter!


	5. Lacrosse and Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their first lacrosse practice, Stiles gets punched in the jaw, and then they see a very important person in the hospital. Then comes storytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter will contain mentions/storytelling of spanking. This is not abuse. If you think spanking (CP) is abusive, then you should not be here. Please skip over those parts or don't read at all. You have been warned. Thank you.

Stiles was nearly bursting with excitement. Derek had finally agreed to let them join Jackson’s Little League lacrosse team. In the orphanage, Mrs. Jengmitts had never allowed them to even touch a lacrosse ball, so all they got to do was watch Ben or one of the older kids she had favoured play around with lacrosse.

“Stiles, please settle down.”

Stiles looked up, slightly apologetic at the tired tone of Derek’s voice. Stiles glanced at the clock, and Derek ruffled his hair, taking out the sting of the short scolding. It was 9:30 in the morning. Jackson would arrive at their house, at ten o’clock.

“Ten o’clock is so far away,” Isaac complained with a pout. He tugged on Derek’s sleeve, whining, “Why couldn’t Jackson come earlier?”

“Because Jackson is very busy,” Derek answered patiently, but Stiles heard the exasperated tone in his voice. “You three are very lucky that he could even come today. Now, go sit down on the couch and I’ll turn on a movie for you.”

Stiles grabbed Scott and Isaac by their arms, ignoring Isaac’s slight whine of protest and they jumped onto the couch. Turning on a movie, Derek left to go work in the kitchen.

It seemed like ten o’clock would never arrive, but when it finally did, the doorbell rang and Stiles jumped up to answer it, but a sharp voice scolded, “No, Stiles!”

Stiles froze, half in fear and half in shock, and watched as Derek moved quickly to the door and opened it. Jackson stepped in with a friendly grin. He and Derek spoke in a soft tone, before Jackson headed to the kitchen table.

Stiles tensed nervously when Derek moved toward him, and he bit his lip. He felt Derek put his hands on his shoulder and stroke his hair. “Stiles?”

“Yes, Derek?” Stiles whispered.

“I’m sorry for being so sharp,” Derek apologized. “I should have told you before.”

“Tell me what?”

“I don’t want you or Isaac or Scott to open the door when the doorbell rings. It could be someone who wants to hurt you, and I don’t want you hurt. Do you understand?”

Stiles nodded and said softly, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay; you didn’t know,” Derek ruffled his hair and straightened, saying, “Now, let’s go and talk to Jackson.”

Stiles broke into a grin and took Derek’s offered hand. Scott and Isaac were already in the kitchen, talking excitedly to Jackson who listened and laughed here and there at appropriate times.

Then came the boring paperwork. Stiles, bored out of his mind, and began to trace random doodles onto the tablecloth with a finger. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Jackson spoke to him.

“Are you excited for the first training session this afternoon?” Jackson asked with a kind smile.

Stiles nodded, grinning.

Jackson left after a bit, saying that he had to prepare for the afternoon training session of the Little Devils, and Stiles was left to anticipate his very first lacrosse lesson that was in a few hours.

**********

“I’ll be right on the benches, watching you, all right?”

“Okay,” Stiles heard Scott say. He just nodded; he was too busy trying to take in all his surroundings.

“Hey, buddy! Over here!”

Stiles looked up, startled, when he heard Jackson call out to him. “Coming!” he called. He turned around, waved at Derek and then rushed off to join the others.

There weren’t that many other kids, only about seven and Stiles figured that he could be friends with at least one or two of them. Stiles spotted Scott and Isaac whispering excitedly to each other and felt a pang of slight jealousy. Scott and Isaac were always so close, even though they always argued and picked on each other. As the oldest, and older than his siblings by two years in Scott’s case and three in Isaac’s, he sometimes found it difficult to get along with them. He often felt the pressure that he had to be responsible. Mrs. Jengmitts had constantly told him that they were his responsibility and that she wouldn’t do anything but give simple first aid materials to him even if one of them had a broken arm or leg. Luckily, that had never happened.

Stiles started to make his way to the other end of the small crowd of the other kids, until he felt himself get blocked halfway by another body. “Oof!” he grunted.

“Hey! Watch it!” The boy turned and scowled at him, glaring with his icy eyes.

Stiles blinked, a bit taken aback at the boy’s mean personality. “Sorry,” he apologized. He tried to smile and said, “I’m Stiles.”

The boy didn’t answer, just continued to glare with his icy blue-green eyes. Stiles frowned and tried again. “I’m new here. What’s your name?”

The boy finally spoke, though he did roll his eyes as he muttered, “I’m Theo. Now leave me alone.”

Biting his lip, Stiles turned his attention back to Jackson, who had been explaining that they wouldn’t start with actual lacrosse sticks yet, but practice some footing and other techniques.

Jackson let them have a bit of a break and let them play around with each other for about ten minutes. Stiles saw that Isaac and Scott were talking to another boy with strawberry-blond hair happily and wondered if he should join them before deciding to try being friends with Theo once more, though he doubted any positive outcomes would come out of it. The other boy was just plain grumpy.

“Hey,” Stiles said to Theo, who was sitting away from the group, alone. Stiles hesitated, then slowly sat down beside him.

“What do you want?”

Stiles bit his lip. Maybe this had been a bad idea. “I just want to make new friends …?” His voice trailed up a bit at the end of his sentence, a bit hesitant to continue speaking to the other boy.

Theo sighed and muttered, “Well, go bother someone else, then.”

Stiles ignored him and instead said, “How old are you? I’m eight.”

“None of your concern.”

“Please tell me?” Stiles tried.

Theo looked at him with his blue-green eyes and muttered, “Same as you.”

Stiles grinned. “Hey, that’s cool! You wanna be friends?”

“Stop bothering me.”

“Please? I don’t have anyone else besides Derek and my brothers, and I think that if we’re the same age, we’d get along well. What do you think? Do you think your mom will be alright with that? Is your mom here right now?”

“Just leave me alone!”

Stiles was knocked back from a harsh punch from the other boy to his chin. “Ow!” He scowled.

Theo just glared down, breathing heavily. “Get away from me,” he spat.

Stiles scowled even more, anger bubbling up inside of him. He just wanted to be friends, and it seemed like the other boy was lonely as well. _He’s so grumpy; no wonder he’s lonely. No one would want to be friends with grumpy-pants,_ he thought indignantly, rubbing the sore spot on his chin and was sure to bruise. He glanced at the benches, wondering if Derek had seen what had happened, but the man was busy speaking to another woman.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Stiles huffed indignantly as he got up, grimacing in pain. “Why’d you punch me?”

“I’ll do it again if I have to!”

“What’s going on here?”

Stiles spun around. Jackson was eyeing them with a narrowed and scrutinizing stare. “Nothing,” Stiles said quickly before the other boy could say something. “We’re just talking.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes even more, frowning. “Then why don’t you explain the bruise on your chin?”

 _Oh, crap_ , Stiles thought. He stared blankly before saying the first thing that came to his mind. “I’m clumsy. I fell and Theo helped me up.”

“Hm. Is that so?” Jackson’s eyes flicked to the mutinous, quiet boy beside Stiles and raised an eyebrow. “Is that true, Theo?”

Stiles turned to Theo and gazed at him pleadingly. He and the other boy would both get in trouble with Jackson for irritating each other (even though Stiles hadn’t intended to), and in trouble with Derek for lying. The boy didn’t answer, just gazed at Stiles for a while before his icy eyes flicked up to Jackson.

“Theo?”

“Yes … Coach. It’s true.”

“Hmm, alright then.” Jackson examined the bruise on Stiles’ chin before saying, “Theo, run along and get a pack of ice and give it to Stiles. The both of you can join us later.”

Jackson gave Stiles a pat on the shoulder and ruffled Theo’s neat hair. The boy scowled and combed it back into place with his fingers before jogging toward the bench to get the ice.

Stiles waited, slightly awkwardly, watching as Theo fished out a pack of ice from the red bag and walked over to hand it over to him. “Thanks,” he mumbled, pressing it to the sore bruise. He sighed as the cool feeling washed over it, letting his eyes flutter shut. In the orphanage, if he had ever gotten bruised and he had complained, Mrs. Jengmitts would have told him to ‘ _suck it up and be quiet’_. He opened his eyes to find Theo watching him through his lashes, and he flushed a bit, embarrassed.

“Thanks,” Theo said simply.

“For what?” Stiles asked, confused.

He watched the other boy, but no other word came out from his mouth. Theo just turned and walked away to join the others. Stiles stared after him, bemused.

Well, it was an improvement.

**********

“Derek?”

“Yes, Stiles?”

Stiles shifted in his seat, trying to tone out the sound of Isaac and Scott’s chattering about the first lacrosse practice. “Do you know Theo?”

“Theo?”

Stiles leaned forward and caught Derek frowning as he drove steadily. “Theo as in Theo Whittemore?”

“I guess.” Stiles leaned back onto his seat again and fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. “I don’t know, he didn’t tell me his last name.”

“The boy in the red shirt, right?”

“Mmm.” Stiles nodded.

“Jackson’s son,” Derek said, turning to the left and glancing at him through the rear-view mirror. “He took after his father’s lacrosse skills, and joined the team. I’ve met him once or twice.”

“Jackson’s son?” Stiles repeated, surprised. He frowned and said, “But, Derek, Jackson’s so happy and nice. Theo was mean and he didn’t want to talk to me.”

Derek just said, “How exactly did you get that bruise on your chin again?”

Stiles shifted, uncomfortable. He didn’t want to lie to Derek; it would result in a timeout, and maybe even a spanking. One spanking had been enough for him! “Er …”

“Stiles.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, and Stiles groaned inwardly. Now he _really_ couldn’t lie. “Well, we were talking and he got annoyed because I kept trying to talk to him when he didn’t want to and he might’ve punched me …?” His voice trailed off at the end as he grimaced. He quickly added, “But Derek, _please_ don’t tell Jackson! He’s gonna get mad at Theo and then he definitely won’t want to talk to me!”

“Jackson probably already knows,” Derek said quietly. “He barely misses anything; those keen eyes of his …” Derek shook his head and smiled, as if recalling memories. “Stiles, what did you say to him?”

“I just said that I wanted to be friends with him because we were the same age, and if his mom would be okay with us being friends, and if she was there watching him practice.” Stiles saw Derek grimace and frowned, confused. “Derek?” he said uncertainly.

“Ah, I thought so.” Derek grimaced again as he spoke. “Stiles, Theo’s mother passed away when he was three. I heard that he’s never been the same after his mother’s death, the poor kid.” Derek looked back at him, stopping the car at the red light. “Never mention his mother to Theo. It probably brings back memories and makes him sad. Maybe that’s why he punched you, because you spoke of her as though she were still there and watching him.”

Stiles frowned and said softly, “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“I know you didn’t,” Derek acknowledged quietly. “But now you know. You have to be careful and sensitive around Theo.”

Stiles saw Derek wince when Isaac accidentally kicked his seat when he and Scott began a tickling war. “Isaac, Scott, please stop that. In the car, we sit still and be mindful of our surroundings, alright, buddy?” He smiled when Isaac pouted but obediently stopped.

Stiles flinched a bit in surprise when Scott exclaimed, “Hey! This isn’t the way to go home. Derek, where are we going?”

“We’re going to visit someone, and they’re very eager to see you three.”

Derek’s tone made it quite clear that no more questions would be asked, and Stiles exchanged a glance with Scott, who shrugged. Stiles fell silent, and instead watched his surroundings pass by him as the car sped steadily on to their destination.

**********

They had been in line for a while now. Stiles could feel Isaac getting impatient; the youngest boy kept whining and tugging on Derek’s trouser. In return, Derek murmured, “Hush, Zac. Only a little more.” Isaac would pout petulantly and cross his arms, sulking. Derek would smile wearily and ruffle his curls.

“Next!”

“Yes!”

Stiles saw Derek give Isaac a fond look when the youngest boy cheered, drawing a few amused looks from other people. “We’re looking for Laura Hale,” Derek said, leaning forward and talking to the person at the desk. “Which room is she in?”

“Laura Hale … Hale … Room 207, on Floor Three.”

“Thank you.” Derek gave her a polite smile. “Come on, quickly,” Derek called when Isaac didn’t notice that they had begun moving.

Stiles tugged Isaac’s wrist and dragged him along. When Isaac trudged reluctantly and very slowly, Stiles huffed, “What’s wrong, Zac?”

“There was a kid eating ice cream,” Isaac pouted. “I want ice cream.”

“Later, Isaac,” Derek said with a fond little smile, smoothing his curls down. “We have to see someone first, remember?” They entered the elevator and Stiles pressed the button for Floor Three.

“Who is it?” Scott chirped, popping up beside Derek and lifting his arms.

Derek picked up him, murmuring, “My sister. She’s the one in the accident, remember? She’s very eager to meet you three.”

The elevator door opened at Floor Three, and they stepped out. Stiles grabbed Isaac’s hand, not wanting to lose his little brother in the hospital and followed Derek. “Isaac, please hurry up,” Stiles complained as he dragged Isaac quickly after Derek.

“Okay!” Isaac gave a little mischievous grin and suddenly took off, little legs propelling him forward as he ran around the corner, giggling and squealing.

“Isaac!” Scott jumped out of Derek’s arms and hit the ground with a grunt, but quickly scrambled up and chased after Isaac.

“Boys!” Derek called after them, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Should I go get them?” Stiles asked with a frown, looking up at Derek.

“No, no, you enter this door and wait. Laura will probably be in bed. If she’s asleep, don’t bother her but if she’s awake, you’re welcome to talk to her. Be nice, all right, bud?”

Stiles smiled when Derek ruffled his hair, a tingle of happiness running through his veins. He liked the feeling of someone actually caring for him.

“Stiles?”

“Yes, Derek,” Stiles murmured.

“Good. I’ll be back soon with your mischievous brothers.”

Stiles watched Derek turn the corner before pushing the door open with all his might. He tumbled in with a huff as he fell on his chest on the floor. He hadn’t expected the door to be so light. Stunned, he lay there, confused.

“You just can’t stay out of trouble, hmm, Stiles?”

Stiles bristled, looking up at the speaker, but brightened at the familiar face. “Peter!” He scrambled to his feet with Peter’s help, wincing.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” he assured, dusting himself off. “Peter, what are you doing here?”

“Visiting my niece, of course. Say hello to Laura, Stiles.”

Stiles looked up at the kind looking woman in bed. She had similar features to Derek. Stiles straightened and said politely, “Hello … umm, I’m sorry, I don’t know what to call you.”

“Just Laura will do fine,” she said with a smile.

“Alright, Just Laura.” Stiles grinned cheekily.

Laura laughed and said jokingly, “Cheeky brat.” She patted the space next to her in bed and said, “Come here.”

Stiles hesitantly hopped up; though staying with Derek had somewhat helped his social skills, he still didn’t feel quite comfortable around strangers. But, this person wasn’t a stranger, he reminded himself. This was Derek’s sister and he was sure that he could surely trust her. She would not hurt him.

 _Hopefully_ , a small little voice whispered in his mind.

“So you’re one of those boys that Derek mentioned he took under his wing?”

“Derek doesn’t have wings,” Stiles said with a puzzled frown.

Peter and Laura both chuckled at that, and Laura grinned, saying, “It’s just a saying, meaning that he’s caring for you now, sweetie.”

Stiles grinned sheepishly.

“Where are Isaac and Scott, Stiles?” Peter inquired with a frown, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest.

“And Derek,” Laura added, shifting a bit and wincing.

Stiles stiffened and instinctively whispered, “Sorry.”

Laura looked confused, looking at him with a puzzled frown. “What are you apologizing for, sweetie?”

“I hurt you, didn’t I?” Stiles said anxiously. “I didn’t mean to. Should I get off the bed?”

Laura gave a small chuckle and murmured, “It wasn’t you, Stiles. It was just silly old stubborn me, shifting around even though everyone’s told me not to.”

Stiles gave a weak smile. He was relieved when the door opened and Derek appeared. Scott was gripping his trouser leg and Isaac was in Derek’s sturdy arms. They were both sniffling a little.

Isaac struggled to be put down and Derek let him go. Isaac ran over to Stiles and said pitifully, “Derek scolded me.”

“You deserved it, you butt,” Stiles said, though he sympathetically patted his curls.

“And what mischief could have these adorable little pups caused?” Laura asked from her bed. She smiled kindly at Isaac, who shied away a bit.

“Hi!” Scott chirped, peering up at her curiously. “I’m Scott. Are you Laura?”

“I am. Hello, Scott.”

Scott gave a shy little smile and then said suddenly, “Why are you so tired?”

Stiles scowled and slapped his little brother upside the head. “Owww! Stiles!” Scott whined, hand flying to rub the back of his skull.

“Don’t be rude,” Stiles scolded.

“I wasn’t being rude!” Scott objected. “You’re the one who always yells and scolds me! It’s not fair!”

“Enough, you two,” Derek interrupted. “If you want, we can continue this talk later at home.”

Derek gave them a look and Scott and Stiles immediately exclaimed, “No!”

Derek just raised an eyebrow pointedly. A small whine came from Isaac as he tugged at his trousers, and Derek picked him up. A chuckle from the bed sounded and all of them turned to Laura, who was laughing softly in the bed.

“Is there something funny, Laura?” Derek asked with a frown, crossing his arms across his chest.

“It’s just that it seemed like yesterday that you were under my wing and I was tanning your miserable backside for whatever mischievous deed you’d done.” Laura chuckled again and Derek looked embarrassed and fond at the same time, while Peter just rolled his eyes.

Scott hopped up onto the bed and said with wide eyes wonderingly, “You spanked Derek?”

“Whenever he did something naughty, yes,” Laura said, shooting Derek a sly look, “which was quite often.”

Stiles whipped around, grinning, when Derek groaned behind him, and Scott and Isaac both giggled. “Laura, please—” Derek began, but his sister cut him off.

“Hush, Der,” she said with a smirk. “I’m telling them a story.”

Derek groaned again and glared, but when Laura showed no signs of changing her mind, he seemed to give up and sit down, pulling an armchair to Laura’s bed as Laura began to speak.

“We were both teens,” Laura said with a fond smile at Derek, who just sighed. “There had been a rumour at the time, that ghosts lived at the old, creepy house that had been abandoned in the middle of the woods.”

“Ghosts?” Isaac gasped, his eyes wide.

“Yes, Zac,” Stiles said chidingly. “Now shush.”

“Whoever went inside that house would never return. Or at least, when they did ever return, they weren’t normal. They didn’t act like they had before. Derek convinced our little sister, Cora, to go exploring in the house at night with him. He told me his plan, and when I refused to go along with his plan, he reluctantly agreed. Or so I thought.”

“Was it scary, Derek?” Scott whispered, looking terrified and excited at the same time. “Did you almost die?”

“Just listen and you’ll find out,” Derek said, ruffling Scott’s hair.

Laura smiled at them before continuing. “At half past midnight, Derek and Cora snuck out of the house and headed for the abandoned building. They had almost gone in, just about to step one foot inside, when I had pulled them back. I had been following them, just to see where they had been headed.”

“Oh no!” Scott and Isaac both gasped at the same time, and Stiles grinned at his little brothers’ antics.

“Hush!” Derek scolded gently, smirking a little. He patted Isaac’s curls and smiled at Stiles.

Stiles relaxed. He was quite content to continue hearing Laura’s story, surrounded by the Hale family in love and care.

“I grabbed Derek by the scruff of his neck. He tried to get away, protesting and yelling that he hadn’t been planning to actually enter the house, and that he had been joking. Excuses, excuses.” Laura shook her head and Derek, who smiled, looking a bit sheepish. “I bent him over and tanned his miserable backside right there, and then Cora next.”

“Ouch.” Stiles winced sympathetically.

“Oh, you think that was ‘ouch’?” Laura chuckled. “You just wait ‘till you hear the story of Derek trying to make wings so that he could jump off the building and ‘fly’.”

“I think that was enough for the day,” Derek interrupted smoothly. “Visiting hours are almost over and we need to leave now. The boys are quite exhausted; they had their first lacrosse practice today.”

“Oh, very well. Maybe next time.” Laura winked at them, and Stiles heard Isaac giggle. “Make sure you visit me later, alright, boys? The hospital is quite boring. White walls everywhere, disgusting food …”

“Bye, Laura,” Scott chirped, waving.

“We’ll come later,” Isaac added.

He squealed when Derek picked him up and tickled him lightly, before saying, “Come on, let’s go home.”

Stiles gave a small smile and waved to Laura, who whispered, “Keep my brother out of trouble, alright, bud?”

Stiles smirked and nodded before closing the door lightly after saying goodbye to Peter as well. He looked around and caught Derek waiting for him at the end of the hallway, and he ran over to him, smiling brightly.

It felt good to have someone’s arms to jump into after one tired day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I'm sorry, I know that I haven't updated in such a long time. Three weeks, actually. I feel horrible, but this time I have a reason. My grandfather fell ill, so I've been busy. We have to go on a plane to fly all the way to see him and all that stuff. Forgive me if I can't/don't update often. I'll try my best. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks! :)


	6. A Visit From Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Scott, and Isaac get a visit from the one and only Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I haven't updated in weeks, and I'm sorry. I also apologize for this extremely short chapter, it's the shortest chapter that is and will be in this story. I was busy with jetlag, airplane business, and ugh! Catching up on all the stuff I missed was the worst. Anyway, I probably won't be able to write for a while again either, because I'll be busy with other stuff, real life, and IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! Yay!!! If you drop me a happy birthday, it'd be appreciated! And, story requests, ideas, and feedback are always welcome!

“Isaac, stop.”

Scott sighed and kept his eyes fixed on the TV screen. His littlest brother was up to no good today. Isaac, the little devil, kept pestering Derek even though the man clearly seemed busy. Derek was wearing glasses as he muttered to himself, scribbling on a bunch of papers. Derek had called it ‘paperwork’.

“Isaac!”

Scott winced at the irritation in Derek’s voice. It was the ‘ _you’re-going-to-get-in-big-trouble-if-you-don’t-stop-now’_ look. Isaac pouted.

A month had passed since they had first been adopted by Derek, and the man had explained to them that he had to start going to work again. Derek was away from the house from 9 in the morning to 2 in the afternoon. Jackson came over to watch over them. Scott remembered when he had asked Jackson where Theo was, and the man had said that his son was at school.

Eventually, they would have to go to school as well, Derek had explained to them. Soon, but not yet. Scott preferred not to go to that place called school. School meant different ages, which resulted in different grades and classes, therefore the trio being separated. Scott could never handle being separated from his brothers for long.

“Isaac. Hale.”

Scott froze, and heard Stiles’ sharp intake of breath at Derek’s stern, raised voice. Scott glanced over and saw that Isaac had frozen as well, looking apprehensive of what was about to befall him. When Derek stood up, they all flinched.

“I’ve had enough, Isaac,” Derek said, swooping down and picking up the now remorseful child. “I’ve told you many times before – I’m sorry I can’t play, I’m sorry I can’t spend as much time with you as I could before I started working again.”

Scott watched as Derek carried a tearful Isaac over to the corner, saying, “You’re going to stand here for two minutes, and then I’ll call you over. You’re going to apologize to me, and I’ll hug you, but then you have to go and play with your brothers, all right?”

“Yes, Derek,” Isaac sniffled, and Scott winced. Oh, dear. His brother was almost about to burst into tears. Feeling sympathetic but knowing that he shouldn’t interfere, he continued to sit on the couch, watching the cartoon that was currently on the TV with Stiles, who also looked quite sympathetic for Isaac. But then again, he had brought it upon himself.

After apologizing and getting a hug and a kiss to the forehead from Derek, Isaac scampered over and pouted at his older brothers. Scott just shrugged and said, “Your fault, little brother.”

Isaac pouted even more and sat down beside Stiles, sighing and leaning against him. Scott watched Stiles absently stroke Isaac’s curls, and jumped when he heard Derek talking. He glanced over to see him on the phone. Derek looked slightly distressed, and worried at the same time.

Scott gently wriggled off of the couch and went over to the man who he now thought of as his father, and looked up questioningly. Derek barely shot him a glance, continuing to speak.

“Yes, alright, I understand. How long will it take?” There was a pause, then a frown from Derek and a huffed reply. “Five hours? Alright, fine. Very well. Goodbye.”

“Derek?” Scott asked tentatively. “What’s wrong?”

The man took off his glasses and picked him up gently before heading over to the living room. Isaac immediately jumped into Derek’s lap beside Scott and Stiles leaned against Derek’s shoulder.

“You know Laura, right?” Derek stroked Scott’s hair and he pushed into the large hand, finding it comforting. “Well, she was getting better, but something went wrong and now she has to get something called surgery.”

“You said it was a little accident, though, Derek,” Scott said with a confused frown. “Why was she so hurt and weak if it was little?”

“Well, normally we wouldn’t have been _as_ worried, but the reason Laura was so weak was because she’s also expecting a baby. Now, imagine if you had a baby in your stomach, and then you got into a car accident. Wouldn’t you be worried as well?”

“Yes,” Scott murmured. He looked up at Derek, who was gazing anxiously again out of the window. “Will she be alright?”

“The doctors think so,” Derek said with a small smile, ruffling his hair again. “She’ll be fine.”

“I wanna see the baby,” Isaac chirped, sighing in comfort as he leaned against Derek’s sturdy chest.

“Later,” Derek said, stroking his curls. “The baby hasn’t been born yet, Zac.”

Scott opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing twice, echoing loudly throughout the house. Derek stood up, gently placing Isaac and Scott on the couch. Scott jumped off and followed Derek to the door, watching him open it hurriedly.

“Hey, buddy!” Scott heard Derek say with a kind smile. “How’ve you been doing? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Good, thank you, Derek,” a quiet voice answered.

“Theo?” Stiles breathed, sounding puzzled, beside Scott.

Scott watched as Derek allowed the guests inside. “Hi, Jackson!” he said with a grin when he saw the man.

“Hey, Scotty!” Jackson smiled down at him, then ruffled Stiles’ hair and patted Isaac’s curls. The littlest boy grinned brightly up at him. “You wanna meet my son, bud? He’s the same age as Stiles, I think.”

Theo appeared from behind Jackson. Scott glowered at him when Theo eyed him coolly with his sharp and narrowed blue-green eyes. Scott had heard about the grumpy kid who had punched his older brother during lacrosse practice, but it was his first time actually meeting and talking to him. Sure, he had seen before out of the corner of his eye during practices, but never before had he talked to him. He wasn’t that eager to, either.

“I’m Theo,” was all he said.

“Scott.” Scott stuck his hand out, and jerked his chin toward Isaac, saying, “My little brother, Isaac, and I’m sure you know Stiles.” He narrowed his eyes challengingly.

“I’ll be back in a few hours, alright, Theo?” Jackson ruffled his son’s hair and said, “Thanks again, Derek.”

“No problem.” Derek smiled and clapped Jackson on the back. “You’re the one who was always babysitting my kids.”

“We’re not babies,” Isaac chirped up, making Jackson and Derek chuckle.

Jackson exited the house and Derek said, “You four can play, watch TV, do whatever you want, alright? Just try not to break anything, and please be careful.” He raised an eyebrow at Theo and Stiles meaningfully and murmured, “And no fighting.” He headed toward the kitchen once more.

Scott saw both Theo and Stiles flush, but he said nothing about it and thankfully Isaac had the sense to stay quiet, _for once_.

“Hi, Theo.” Isaac’s tentative words made all of them look toward him, and he scowled and crossed his arms. “What?”

No reply.

Isaac just scowled and picked up Moon and clutched the wolf plushie to his chest, muttering about annoying people and how they wouldn’t reply to anything he said. Scott caught Theo rolling his eyes and glowered at him. _Touch Isaac and I’ll knock out your teeth_ , he threatened silently.

“Is it always this tense between you three?” Theo asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Nah, it’s just because you’re here,” Stiles shot back, scowling. “How come you have to stay at our house?”

“Believe me, it wasn’t me that made the choice.” Theo rolled his eyes again. “Blame my dad. I’m just glad that I wasn’t there whenever Derek dropped you three off at my house to be babysat.”

Scott huffed. “You were at school.” It wasn’t a question.

“Duh.” Theo sighed, as if he were irritable. “Do you even know anything about school?”

Scott narrowed his eyes and said, “If you’re going to start showing off, let’s go to the living room. It’s uncomfortable here.”

“What? Can’t handle a little discomfort?” Theo sneered, but he followed the three to the living room, plopping down on the couch. “School’s pretty boring, actually,” he said slowly. “The teachers say that school’s for our own good, but it doesn’t do anything to us besides keep us there for a bunch of useless lessons.”

Beside Scott, Isaac wrinkled his nose. “I don’t wanna go to school. Theo, if you don’t like school, then why do you go?”

“I have no choice,” Theo snorted. “It’s apparently ‘proper’ for kids to go to school. You’ll have to start going as well, soon.”

“I’m not going to!” Isaac announced, bouncing up and making the other three boys wobble on the couch. “I’m not going to school!”

Theo just snorted.

Scott eyed the boy warily and said, “There’s a lacrosse practice today.”

“I know that,” Theo huffed, glaring at him. “The Coach is my dad. Of course I know when the practices are. And you guys are wasting your time at the lessons; you barely know the rules and you’re too weak to swing the stick.”

“And you aren’t?” Scott snapped, tired of the other boy’s grumpy attitude.

Theo puffed up indignantly and announced, “Dad says I’m big and strong. He says I could be one of the best lacrosse players one day, just like him.”

Scott saw Stiles roll his eyes and make a rude gesture behind his back. He tried to stifle his laughter, but was unsuccessful. Theo frowned at him and said, “What?”

“Nothing,” Scott managed, as calmly as he could. “Just got reminded of something.” He looked away quickly, avoiding Stiles’ grinning face. If Derek had seen what Stiles had done behind Theo’s head … well, Stiles wouldn’t exactly be too comfortable sitting down.

As time passed, Scott got to know more and more about Theo. The other boy was eight, Stiles’ age, and enjoyed playing lacrosse and video games. He had gotten his greenish-blue eyes mostly from his mother, but the tint of blue in the green had been from Jackson. He had started lacrosse since the age of four with a mini lacrosse stick, and his favourite colour was turquoise.

At one, Jackson returned to pick up Theo. The other boy was still wary and slightly grumpy around the trio but he obviously felt more comfortable than before, for he didn’t sneer _that_ much now. It was an improvement, Scott thought wryly.

Derek looked troubled as he turned to face them. “Boys, I know you have a practice today at one thirty, but I have to go see Laura. Her surgery finished, and I can’t afford to drop you off at the field—”

“What’s the worry?” Jackson slung an arm around Derek, grinning in a relaxed way that made Scott smile. “I’ll drive them, Derek, don’t worry. The practice finishes at 3, so you have plenty of time. You can pick them up after the practice is over.”

Derek looked unsure but Jackson shook it off, soothing the obviously apologetic and troubled man while he swooped down to pick up Isaac, tickling his stomach and making the curly-haired boy giggle.

Derek reluctantly agreed, and that was how Scott ended up in the back of Jackson’s Porsche, the man driving to the field for practice. They arrived at one forty-five, which gave Jackson plenty of time to prepare while he threw a lacrosse ball as far as he could. “Go on! Whoever gets it first will get to throw it next!”

Scott took off almost in sync with the other boys. It turned out that Theo was incredibly fast, racing the others while his usually neatly combed hair was ruffled around by the wind. Theo reached it first, picked up the white ball and threw it. It went far, but not as far as Jackson’s.

Poor, small and littlest Isaac was always last. Eventually he stopped trying to outrun the other older and faster boys, instead pouting and crossing his arms. The game was halted when Scott saw the five-year-old’s eyes glistening in the sunlight – the first symptoms of a whining tantrum.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Scott soothed as Isaac continued to pout. “You’ll be faster and stronger than any of us when you’re older, I bet!”

“Not me,” Theo growled. “You’ll never be better than me.”

Scott gave him a look and opened his mouth to speak, but his attention was pulled back to Isaac when the boy whined sulkily. “Ignore him, Zac,” he said. “You’ll be better than him, soon.”

“No, he won’t.”

 _Will you please shut up?_ Scott glared at the boy, one strand away from kicking the other arrogant boy. It would get him in trouble with Derek, but it would be worth it.

Before anyone could respond to Theo’s words, the sound of the whistle blowing echoed throughout the field. Practice was starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! It would be appreciated! Story requests, ideas and feedback are always welcome, btw! Thank you!


End file.
